Une étrange rencontre
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Quand Jack rencontre... lui même


Une étrange rencontre

Aurélia

UNE ETRANGE RENCONTRE

Fic n° 63

Novembre /Décembre 2005

Prologue

L'homme remonta le col de son blouson. Il faisait froid en ce mois de novembre et la neige était apparue au sommet des montagnes. Le voyage avait été long depuis Los Angeles. Un avion jusqu'à Denver, puis une autre ligne jusqu'à Colorado Springs. Maintenant à bord de sa voiture de location il se dirigeait vers la base de Cheyenne Mountain où il avait rendez-vous. Impossible de la rater, elle était incontournable. Tout le monde la connaissait, où y travaillait ou avait un ami qui… C'était le poumon stratégique de la ville.

Il devait rencontrer le général Frank Preston. Le commandant de cette base. Une histoire de satellite à régler. Ça le barbait un peu. Le genre de mission ennuyeuse, mais, on la lui avait présentée comme un service personnel. Et il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Sa voiture dérapa dans un virage et il ralentit. Le froid était venu d'un seul coup et des plaques de verglas s'étaient formées rendant la conduite dangereuse.

1

-Colonel Carter ! Ici le sergent Ramson, au poste de garde à l'entrée de la base.

-Oui sergent ! Que se passe t-il ?

-Un inconnu veut rentrer dans la base.

-Et vous avez besoin de m'appeler pour ça ! répondit sèchement Sam. Vous connaissez parfaitement la procédure : refoulez le.

Elle allait raccrocher quand le garde insista.

-Il dit qu'il a rendez-vous !

-Il a rendez-vous et c'est un inconnu ! Faudrait savoir !

-Il a rendez vous avec quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de la base.

Sam soupira. Sa matinée avait très mal commencé. Le général O'Neill en déplacement à Washington lui avait demandé de le remplacer pour quelques heures. « C'est plutôt calme en ce moment » avait-il dit.

En fait de calme, une équipe s'était retrouvée coincée sur une planète. Une autre avait été attaquée par des jaffas, sans compter une panne du système informatique. Puis il lui avait fallu tenir le rythme au cours de cette journée, les briefings, les appels, le téléphone qui sonnait tout le temps Il était dix huit heures et elle avait l'impression de travailler depuis vingt quatre heures sans discontinuer. Elle se demandait comment faisait le général O'Neill pour tenir. Et lui qui se disait paresseux !

Et maintenant cet inconnu !

-Avec qui a-t-il rendez-vous sergent ?

-Avec le général Prescott.

-Effectivement, il y a une erreur. Il a dû se tromper de base. Renvoyez-le

-A vos ordres mon colonel.

Quelques minutes plus tard le sergent Ramson rappela.

-Mon colonel, vous devriez venir le voir, il insiste.

-Faites-le patienter, je viens dès que je peux, dit-elle en coupant avant que le sergent puisse répondre.

2

Une heure plus tard, de retour dans le bureau du général, elle s'assit un moment. La journée était bien avancée et certains problèmes avaient été résolus. Le système informatique était de nouveau opérationnel, les équipes rapatriées. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se reposer quand le téléphone sonna.

-C'est le général O'Neill dit Harriman en passant la tête par la porte du bureau.

-Carter ?

-Mon général dit Sam avec un soupir en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil en cuir.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé.

-Comment vous le savez Monsieur ?

-Vous soupirez et je reconnais bien les intonations de votre voix Carter, et là je sens une pointe de fatigue.

La jeune femme sourit. Comme il la connaissait !

-C'est toujours la même chose, monsieur, vous me laissez une base calme et aussitôt il y a des problèmes qui arrivent.

Il rit.

-Je suis sûr que tout est résolu maintenant. Je vous fais entièrement confiance.

-Merci monsieur. Et à Washington, tout va bien ?

-Oui, des ronds de jambes, et encore des ronds de jambes, des discours… Tout ce que j'aime quoi !

-La lourde charge d'un commandant de base !

-Eh ! Ne vous moquez pas Carter, vous verrez quand ce sera votre tour.

-Alors là n'y comptez pas monsieur ! jamais je n'irai dans les hautes sphères du commandement.

-Oui c'est ce qu'on dit, et puis les choses changent, vous vous retrouvez pris au piège.

Silence.

-Vous regrettez ? dit-elle.

-Je regrette certaines choses, dit-il après quelques secondes, oui, comme le terrain par exemple. Oui…Bien, trêve de nostalgie, je reviens demain matin, avec des projets intéressants.

-J'ai hâte de vous voir mon général.

Elle rougit malgré elle de sa phrase et s'empêtra :

-Enfin je veux dire, j'ai hâte de vous céder ce fauteuil, monsieur il est confortable, mais…

-Ne vous tracassez pas Carter, j'ai compris, dit-il, amusé.

Il sourit en imaginant le visage rosi de son second qui croyait avoir fait une gaffe. Lui aussi il serait heureux de la revoir. C'était fou comme le temps pouvait être long quand elle n'était pas là.

-J'espère que votre journée est finie ?

-Oui, juste un petit problème à régler avec un inconnu qui a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas ici.

-Qui est ce ?

-Le général Prescot. Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui… dit O'Neill en hésitant. Mais il y a longtemps qu'il n'est plus à la base.

-Alors notre inconnu n'est pas très au courant !

Blanc au bout du fil.

-Carter, je peux vous demander un service, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Bien sûr mon général.

-Faites descendre ce visiteur dans le quartier des invités, mais qu'il ne voie rien de la base.

-Vous savez qui c'est, mon général ?

-C'est possible. Je vous le confie personnellement. Ne lui posez pas de questions, je le ferais moi-même demain. Je rentre à la première heure.

-A vos ordres.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps.

3

Sam resta un moment assise au bureau à réfléchir le comportement du général O'Neill l'étonnait. Comment pouvait –il savoir qui était l'inconnu ? elle ne lui avait même pas dit son nom. D' ailleurs elle avait oublié de le demander au sergent Ramson. Finalement elle se secoua.

En route vers les ascenseurs, elle croisa Daniel et Teal'c dans le couloir.

-Vous venez mangez Sam ? demanda Daniel, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les trois, autour d'une table, au mess.

-Encore une petite chose à faire et je vous rejoins. Disons dans une petite demi-heure, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

-On vous attend.

-Non non, commencez sans moi ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Il fallait presque huit minutes pour monter au poste de garde de la surface.

-Ah colonel Carter, je suis content de vous voir dit le sergent Ramson, je ne sais plus quoi dire pour faire patienter ce monsieur.

Par la vitre elle apercevait l'inconnu. Il lui tournait le dos regardant vers l'extérieur. La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée, mais du poste de garde on pouvait apercevoir la ville, dont les lumières scintillaient en contrebas.

-Monsieur, dit-elle en s'avançant vers l'inconnu, je suis le co….

L'homme se retourna et vint vers elle en souriant. Elle resta la bouche ouverte un instant de trop et se maudit intérieurement.

« Allons, tu es colonel de l'armée, tu ne vas pas te laisser surprendre par un homme aussi viril soit-il ». Et pour être viril, il l'était. Un beau visage aux traits rudes, un sourire qui remontait ses pommettes et illuminait son regard. Une mèche folle qui lui barrait le front. Il pouvait avoir trente cinq ans, pas plus, était grand et mince et on devinait sous sa veste en cuir une silhouette athlétique.

Elle se reprit aussitôt et espéra que le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué son trouble

…lonel Carter acheva t-elle. Qui êtes-vous monsieur ?

-Je m'appelle Mac Gyver, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Comme la série télé ?

-Pardon ? ce fut à son tour d'être étonné.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la série ?

-Désolé, non, dit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Elle l'examina attentivement.

-Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu, vous ressemblez étonnement à…

Non c'était impossible, à moins qu'il soit un vague cousin, pourtant il y avait un air de parenté entre cet homme et le général O'Neill.

-A qui ? demanda t-il en terminant sa phrase.

-Aucune importance dit-elle en coupant court et se rappelant les recommandations de O'Neill ne pas poser de questions au visiteur mais le conduire dans le quartier des invités.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre monsieur, ajouta t-elle.

Ils prirent le couloir qui les menait aux ascenseurs.

-Vous aviez rendez-vous, je crois ? dit-elle.

-Oui, avec le général Prescott. Mais apparemment il n'est pas là.

-C'est exact, il ne peut pas vous recevoir ce soir. Alors je vous propose une chose, le général est un homme très occupé et il vous recevra demain matin à la première heure, le plus simple serait que vous logiez ici. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

quand elle disait le général elle pensait « O'Neill », naturellement, mais inutile de le spécifier à l'étranger.

Si Mac Gyver fut étonné de la proposition de Sam il n'en montra rien.

-J'aurai pu aller à l'hôtel et revenir demain matin.

-Vous aviez réservé quelque part ?

-Non…

-Alors dans ce cas c'est plus simple que vous restiez ici.

-Entendu, colonel.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant la longue descente. Mac Gyver observait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Vraiment belle pensa t-il, un regard bleu très franc, un sourire éblouissant. Un petit quelque chose qui lui faisait battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

Ils arrivèrent au quartier des invités.

-Entrez, dit –elle en ouvrant la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel tout à fait classique. Elle lui montra la salle de bain attenante.

-On va vous apporter à dîner dans quelques instants. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous pourrez demander au garde.

L'homme ne souriait plus. Il essaya de sonder Sam mais ne rencontra qu'un regard bleu tout à fait impénétrable.

-Suis-je prisonnier ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

-Pas du tout dit Sam un peu vite.

-Alors pourquoi des gardes à la porte ? demanda t-il d'un air innocent.

Sam ne voulait pas trop en dire le général lui avait recommandé le silence.

-Parce que vous êtes dans une base militaire ultra secrète. Il est interdit aux visiteurs non accompagnés de s'y promener.

-Ah ! je vois dit-il, donc, je suis prisonnier, dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Disons que vous êtes notre invité monsieur, dit-elle avec un rien d'agacement dans la voix.

-Que de précautions ! dit-il. Mais faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, je ne veux pas vous causer des ennuis, colonel.

-Merci, dit-elle troublée malgré elle.

L'homme souriait d'un air avenant malgré la contrariété qu'il devait éprouver.

-Bonne soirée, à demain, dit-elle en refermant la porte. Elle donna ses instructions à l'air man en faction dans le couloir.

-Qu'il ne sorte pas, mais s'il a besoin de quoique ce soit, vous vous en occupez.

-Entendu colonel.

Resté seul, Mac s'assit sur le lit. La situation était pour le moins étonnante. Il avait rendez-vous avec un général et il se retrouvait à moitié prisonnier dans une base secrète. Personne ne lui avait dit que cette base était secrète. Elle était sensée abriter le NORAD, dont les activités n'étaient, certes, pas proclamées sur tous les toits, mais qu'il ne savait pas si confidentielles. Il avait laissé traîné le regard durant sa traversée de quelques couloirs et en avait tiré des conclusions pour le moins surprenantes. La base lui semblait très active. Ils avaient croisés de nombreux militaires et même des civils. De plus il semblait y avoir des installations à la pointe du modernisme. Sa chambre était également équipée d'une camera de surveillance. La camera était au dessus de la porte et enregistrait toutes les allées et venues mais préservait l'intimité de l'occupant.

« Heureusement » pensa t-il.

On lui servit un repas chaud qu'il dévora. Il n'avait rien pris depuis le matin et était affamé. Sur une étagère il y avait quelques livres. Pas grand-chose pour se distraire et passer le temps. Même pas de télévision, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Ils avaient descendu 25 étages ce qui les situait profondément au cœur de la montagne. Pas de radio non plus. Il prit une douche. Mais n'ayant aucun rechange il resta torse nu, la température de la pièce étant agréable. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit.

4

Sam eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. L'étranger qui occupait le quartier des invités l'intriguait. Le général O'Neill avait l'air de le connaître. Et l'air de ressemblance entre eux lui faisait supposer qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Elle avait hâte d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce Mac Gyver.

Elle ouvrit son portable et rechercha dans les fichiers de l'état civil.

Il y avait des Mac Gyver en Californie, pas dans d'autres états. Mais les dates ne correspondaient pas. Aucune trace d'un homme entre 30 et 35 ans.

Elle eut l'idée de rechercher dans les archives militaires. Cet homme était une énigme. Il n'avait pas dû faire de service militaire ou peut être n'était-ce pas son vrai nom.

Mais un homme ne change pas de nom comme ça. Il y avait un mystère qu'elle entendait bien découvrir.

Elle repassa par le niveau 25 et demanda à l'air man si tout allait bien.

-On lui a apporté son repas comme vous l'aviez ordonné mon colonel. Tout est calme.

Sam rentra dans ses quartiers, il était une heure du matin. Le général O'Neill arriverait vers 7 h 30. Elle devait être en forme pour l'accueillir. De plus sa curiosité étant piquée au vif, et elle voulait tout savoir sur ce Mac Gyver.

5

Jack avait fermé les yeux, pas pour dormir, mais pour échapper au bavardage de sa voisine. Elle avait bien tenté quelques approches, lancé quelques perches pour démarrer une conversation. Mais O'Neill avait résisté en ne répondant que par monosyllabes, la conversation languissait et comme elle n'avait pas d'interlocuteur la dame finit par se taire au grand soulagement de Jack.

La situation était pour le moins comique. Il avait pris le premier vol en partance pour Colorado Springs, tellement il avait hâte d'être à la base et il se retrouvait coincé entre le hublot et cette dame dont le généreux postérieur avait tendance à envahir son territoire. Elle lui lançait des coups d'oeil en soupirant bruyamment. Mais peine perdue, Jack était à des kilomètres et à des années de là.

Tout avait commencé par cette banale mission que lui avait confié Peter Thornton en novembre 1986, il y avait exactement dix huit ans. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il était arrivé à la base, on l'avait retenu au poste de garde, et puis elle était arrivée, Elle, le colonel Samantha Carter. Tout de suite il avait été ébloui, il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Mais il aurait juré que de son côté à elle, c'était la même chose. Je suis le co….lonel Carter avec un long blanc au milieu. Cela devait être ça le coup de foudre.

Plus tard on lui avait appris qu'il avait fait un bond de dix huit ans dans l'avenir.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait essayé de se souvenir à quel moment tout pouvait avoir basculé. Mais il finalement il n'y était pas arrivé. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Le scientifique qu'il était s'y refusait.

Puis finalement Sam avait tout réglé. Une histoire de déplacement temporel, une sorte de faisceau d'énergie qui lui avait fait faire un bon dans le futur.

Alors pourquoi était-il dans l'avion à cet instant entrain de rentrer sur Colorado Springs pour rencontrer cet ancien lui-même ? Tout s'était bien passé la première fois, Qu'est ce qu'il espérait ? Changer quelque chose ?

Son cœur se serra, toujours le visage de son enfant qui venait à lui dans les moments de doute. Et cette question fondamentale, et si le fait de voir Mac Gyver pouvait influer et changer son passé. Si Charlie…

Non il ne fallait pas, mais la curiosité était la plus forte. Et puis Sam n'était pas sotte, elle avait de bons yeux, elle verrait la ressemblance. Mais autrefois l'avait-elle vue ? et si oui, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Mais peut être avait-elle dit quelque chose à son moi du futur ?

Il se souvint du film retour vers le futur. Comment disait Doc déjà : ah oui, une déchirure du « continium-espace-temps ». Voilà ce qui risquerait d'arriver si deux mêmes personnes d'époque différentes se rencontraient.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un film » pensa t-il, un simple film sûrement pas basé sur des théories scientifiques.

Sa décision avait été prise rapidement. Jack O'Neill rencontrerait Mac Gyver. Et puis on verrait bien. Ils se parleraient. Jack ne parlerait pas de l'avenir bien sûr, trop peur de se faire « gronder » par son colonel ! Mais il voulait se revoir plus jeune avant que la vie ne l'ait marquée si profondément.

Simple curiosité ! se persuadait-il.

L'avion amorçait sa descente vers l'aéroport. On l'attendait. Il avait téléphoné avant d'arriver. Il avait hâte.

6

Une demi heure plus tard il arrivait à l'entrée de la base. Jamais les ascenseurs ne lui avaient paru si longs.

Sam l'attendait.

-Alors Carter ! Tout va bien.

-Oui mon général. Que fait-on avec notre visiteur ?

-Vous l'avez vu ? comment est-il ?

Sam se troubla légèrement et cela n'échappa à l'œil perspicace d'O'Neill. Il sourit intérieurement, c'est bien ce qui lui semblait, elle était accrochée. Bizarrement, il éprouvait une sorte de jalousie envers son ancien « lui ».

-Vous semblez bien le connaître mon général ? Il est de votre famille, il vous ressemble beaucoup.

-Oui dit-il. C'est un neveu.

-C'est curieux il ne m'a pas parlé de vous ?

O'Neill réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Vite une réponse logique, sinon elle empêcherait la rencontre entre les deux hommes.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, et il ne sait pas que je travaille ici.

-Ah je vois.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le quartier des invités.

-Je vous accompagne mon général ?

-Non, je préférerais être seul, vous savez, la famille…

Oui, elle savait. Et comprenait parfaitement que le général et son neveu avaient sans doute des choses personnelles à se dire.

Elle revint sur ses pas.

-Mais mon général, je ne vous ai jamais dit son nom !

Mince, c'était vrai qu'elle ne le lui avait pas dit.

-Bien sûr que si. Vous me l'avez dit hier au téléphone.

-Mais…

-Carter ! quelle importance !

Il l'avait coupée sèchement, mais il fallait absolument qu'ils se voient avant que Carter comprenne et essaie d'éviter cette confrontation.

D'un pas ferme il pénétra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face et un malaise diffus les saisit tous les deux en même temps.

Mac regardait cet homme devant lui, il aurait juré c'était lui en plus vieux. Et il ne comprenait pas.

-Général Jack O'Neill.

Le nom fit tressaillir Mac. C'était le sien, son vrai nom qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis qu'il était agent spécial pour le gouvernement d'abord et la fondation phoenix ensuite.

-Général ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je pense que tu comprends que je suis toi fit Jack en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en faisant signe à Mac de prendre le lit.

Mac ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Si tu veux bien m'expliquer !

Et Jack lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé 18 ans plus tôt.

Le regard de Mac ne quittait pas celui de Jack. De temps à autre un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, mais il n'interrompit pas le général, et écouta son récit sans broncher.

Jack ne se souvenait plus très bien qu'il avait eu autrefois une telle maîtrise. Rien ne semblait l'étonner ce bougre de Mac.

-Tu ne parais pas surpris ?

-Oh si, alors nous sommes en 2004 ? c'est bien ça ?

-Oui fit Jack en souriant.

-Alors niveau technologique tu dois t'éclater !

-Pas vraiment fit Jack. Je ne fais plus du tout de sciences, je suis militaire à plein temps.

-Alors là il faut que tu m'expliques, fit Mac en se levant. Comment un pacifiste comme moi, qui n'aime pas les armes peut quelques années plus tard devenir militaire, et ne plus faire de sciences, mais tu adorais ça autrefois !

-C'est simple ! Un jour…

La porte s'ouvrant avec fracas les fit sursauter tous les deux, et les mots restèrent dans la gorge de Jack.

-Ne lui dites rien mon général !

-Carter ! Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant ? dit Jack furieux de l'irruption de son « colonel »

Sam soutint son regard.

-Excusez moi mon général, mais il fallait que je vous interrompe.

-Je savais que vous alliez trouver ! dit O'Neill, avec fatalisme. Comment avez-vous fait ?

-La petite cicatrice sous le menton !

-Quoi ! firent –ils tous les deux en même temps.

Sam sourit. C'était la même expression sur les deux visages, les sourcils relevés, le regard brun plein d'innocence, la bouche entrouverte.

-Vous avez tous les deux exactement la même cicatrice sous le menton. Due à une chute de vélo étant enfant, c'est bien cela mon général ? Et vous aussi Mac Gyver ?

-Oui, c'est exact, dit Mac, j'avais huit ans.

Jack hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Mon général…

-Je sais Carter, le paradoxe du grand père !

Le regard de Mac passait de l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient en 2004 il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer. Les ordinateurs devaient être très différents maintenant, et qu'avaient –ils découvert d'autre, en médecine, en physique ! Il avait soif de le savoir. Mais se doutait bien que Sam l'empêcherait de découvrir ce que lui réservait ce merveilleux début de 21 ème siècle.

-Mon général, disait Sam, on peut se voir une minute ?

Dans le couloir elle passa aussitôt à l'attaque.

-Vous ne devez absolument rien lui dire !

-Mais Carter ! Il est là dans cette pièce, il n'a pas encore souffert ! Il est si jeune ! il ne sait pas ce que la vie va lui réserver de terrifiant, si je pouvais tout recommencer ! Imaginez ! Charlie serait peut être, vivant…

Sa voix s'étrangla sur ces mots.

Le cœur de Sam se serra. La mort de Charlie était le tourment perpétuel de la vie de Jack. Il croyait tenir là une occasion de tout refaire, mais il se leurrait.

-Je sais monsieur, la tentation est grande, dit-elle d'une voix douce, en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Jack.

Comment lui faire comprendre une telle chose se dit-elle, qu'il fallait que son fils meure pour qu'il rejoigne le programme porte des étoiles.

Elle poursuivit

-Si vous essayez de changer le passé, que sera votre avenir ? Et il n'y aura peut être pas de Charlie dans cette nouvelle ligne du temps ! N'oubliez pas les raisons qui vous ont fait participer au projet porte des étoiles ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de changer. Beaucoup de monde pourrait en être atteints ! Des personnes pourraient souffrir ou mourir de ce changement.

O'Neill baissa la tête, résigné.

-Oui, Carter, vous avez raison comme d'habitude. Mais quand je le vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir le préserver.

-C'est une réaction tout à fait naturelle. Mon général, il y quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. La série télé ? C'est sur votre vie ?

O'Neill sourit.

-Oui, en fait c'est vaguement inspiré.

-Mais comment est –ce possible ?

-J'ai fait énormément de rencontres au cours de ma vie. Un jour j'ai rencontré un producteur de télévision. On a sympathisé. Il m'a dit que je l'inspirais. Enfin bref, il a fait la série que tout le monde connaît.

-C'est donc vrai ce qu'il y a dedans.

-En partie, oui. Bien sûr les récits ne me sont pas forcément arrivés, mais il y des ressemblances.

-Et pourquoi avoir gardé le même nom ?

-C'était un nom de code. Dès que j'ai quitté la fondation Phoenix, je ne l'ai plus jamais utilisé, je suis redevenu Jack O'Neill. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il utilise ce nom. C'était une question de principe pour préserver ma vie privée. Mais il l'a fait quand même. Il disait que ça faisait plus vrai.

-Encore une question mon général. Ce Mac Gyver, c'est un scientifique non ?

-Oui, et même un très bon.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ?

-Non, je ne vous le dirai pas Carter, personne ne le sait. C'est trop personnel.

En voyant une ombre passer dans le regard de son chef Sam décida de ne pas insister malgré sa très grande curiosité.

-Et vous êtes militaire ! rien à voir avec le pacifiste de Mac Gyver. Enfin si j'en crois la série.

-Vous savez Carter, les séries, c'est toujours un peu exagéré.

Sam sentait que Jack n'irait pas plus loin. Elle devrait se contenter de ces demi explications.

-Mon général, vous venez !

-Que va-t-on faire Carter ? il faut le renvoyer chez lui.

-Je vais tout faire pour cela. Mais si vous étiez resté à Washington cela aurait été plus facile.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous vous êtes vus et que cela va compliquer les choses. Il voudra savoir. Il a l'esprit curieux, et on ne peut rien lui dire.

-Il a déjà compris vous savez ! Carter

-Pas le rôle de cette base tout de même, monsieur.

-Naturellement pas cette base, dit O'Neill très vite.

-Il sera forcément différent de ce qu'il était hier, mon général.

-Mais rien n'a changé ! je ne me suis pas évanoui dans les airs, vous êtes toujours là.

-C'est peut être plus subtil que cela.

-Que voulez vous dire Carter ? vous me faites peur là.

-Rien d'autre monsieur. Il peut y avoir des changements qu'on ne mesure pas dans l'immédiat mais qui pourront n'apparaître qu'à long terme. Ai-je la permission de mener cette affaire en dehors de vous ?

Il était subitement inquiet, Sam avait un air grave qu'elle n'arborait pas habituellement. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait de boulette.

-C'est d'accord Carter. Trouvez un moyen de le ramener à son époque.

-Peut être en avez-vous une petite idée monsieur ? Comment cela s'est –il passé ?

-Justement, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu sauter 18 ans comme cela d'un seul coup. Alors comment je suis rentré ? C'est mystérieux.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais il préférait faire celui qui ne se rappelait pas, pour éviter sans doute d'autres questions auxquelles il n'avait aucunement envie de répondre.

Sam sourit.

-Je vais me débrouiller monsieur.

-Allez-y Carter. Je crois que je vais…

-Mon général, ça ne va pas ?

O'Neill était devenu tout pâle. Il s'effondra de tout son long au milieu du couloir.

Mac Gyver en même temps était pris de malaises et tombait à son tour évanoui.

7

A l'infirmerie c'était l'effervescence. Le docteur Tyler faisait aux deux patients de multiples examens. Sam l'avait pris à part pour lui expliquer la situation. Vieux briscard de la médecine le docteur Mike Tyler ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Il en avait trop vu dans sa longue carrière.

Sam restait au chevet de Jack. Son général était en danger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il reprenait conscience.

-Je vais bien Carter. Et je suis habitué aux évènements étranges. Allez voir Mac, rassurez-le, il doit être plus paumé que moi.

-Vous êtes sûr mon général ?

-Oui allez-y le docteur Tyler s'occupe bien de moi.

Dans une autre chambre Mac Gyver reprenait lui aussi conscience. Il voulait se lever, mais une infirmière l'en empêchait.

Sam lui fit un geste pour qu'elle les laisse seuls.

-Si vous avez besoin de moi mon colonel, je serais à côté.

-Merci major.

Sam prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas inquiet malgré ce que pouvait en penser le général. Il se contenait de fixer Sam attendant ses explications.

Elle sourit. Elle retrouvait sur les traits de Mac beaucoup de son général. Son sang froid légendaire, ses mimiques identiques, son regard ! La chaleur de son regard…

Ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la mince silhouette allongée sous le drap.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il

-Vous avez fait un bond de 18 ans dans l'avenir, et votre futur s'appelle le général O'Neill. Mais je crois que vous l'avez compris. J'ai interrompu le général tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Je comprends, cela pourrait changer l'avenir. Mais pourquoi ce malaise ? et Jack s'est évanoui aussi.

-Je suppose que la même personne ne peut pas être ensemble, dans la même pièce, à deux époques différentes.

-Sans doute.

-Et si vous me racontiez tout depuis le début. Avez-vous une idée de la manière dont vous avez changé s'époque.

-D'accord. Je suis parti hier de Los Angeles. J'ai pris un avion pour Denver.

-A bord s'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial ?

-Non, je n'ai même pas dormi, à l'aéroport j'ai acheté un journal.

-Vous l'avez toujours ce journal ?

-Non, je l'ai jeté. Il m'a fait passer le temps durant l'heure d'attente pour ma correspondance. Mais c'était le journal du 12 novembre 1986. Ensuite j'ai pris l'avion pour Colorado Springs.

-Et durant ce vol, rien de spécial ?

-Il ne dure qu'une heure. Il ne s'est rien passé.

-A aucun moment vous n'avez vu un changement ? Des voitures différentes, plus de circulation, des panneaux d'affichages électroniques.

-Des panneaux électroniques ! Wahou !

Cela fit rire Sam.

-Répondez à ma question.

-Rien de tout cela.

-Vous avez loué quel genre de voiture ?

-Une Ford de 1985, un modèle récent.

-Bien je suppose que si je monte à la surface je ne trouverais pas cette voiture !

Elle se leva et décrocha le téléphone.

-Allez voir sur le parking des visiteurs s'il y a une Ford 1985, quelle couleur dit-elle en se tournant vers Mac :

-Gris métallisé.

-Gris métallisé redit-elle dans le combiné. Je vais avoir la réponse dans un instant. Ensuite s'est-il passé quelque chose durant votre trajet de l'aéroport à la base ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai demandé mon chemin.

-A qui ?

-Une femme, la trentaine, peut être.

-Comment était-elle habillée ?

-Elle portait une mini jupe à carreaux, classique. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la couleur.

- A carreaux ! A mon avis vous étiez toujours dans votre époque.

-Ah oui, ça ne se porte plus les carreaux ? dit-il une lueur dans le regard.

-Moins dit-elle avec une petite moue.

-Et on porte quoi maintenant ?

-Mac !

-Ok ! je reviens à mon récit. J'ai donc trouvé la base en fait assez facilement, et je me suis présenté à l'entrée.

A ce moment le téléphone sonna, Sam répondit aussitôt elle écouta un instant et raccrocha.

-Il n'y pas de Ford à l'entrée, mais je n'en suis pas surprise. Cela prouve que le changement a eu lieu alors que vous étiez à pied. Avez-vous eu des sensations bizarres des vertiges ?

Il fronça les sourcils et se passa la main dans les cheveux, un geste qui était familier à Sam, que Jack faisait de temps en temps.

-Si en fait. En me dirigeant vers le poste de garde, j'ai eu un éblouissement comme si j'avais pris un rayon de soleil dans l'œil. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil.

-A quel endroit exactement ?

-Juste au poste de garde. Ensuite j'ai vu un militaire sortir du poste et me demander ce que je voulais. Et là mes ennuis ont commencé.

-Je crois avoir une petite idée de ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Quoi ?

-Non, non, je ne peux rien dire. La seule chose que je sais c'est que vous êtes pour un moment dans notre réalité. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous ramener tout de suite.

-Je vais donc rester ici longtemps ?

-Longtemps je n'espère pas. Mais vous ne pourrez pas rester à la base, vous être trop près du général et pour vous deux il vaut mieux mettre une certaine distance entre vous.

-Je comprends. Jack travaille là ?

-Oui, il est le commandant de la base.

-Oh je vois. Naturellement cette base n'a rien à voir avec le NORAD.

-C'est une question ?

-Non, je crois que c'est une affirmation. Des histoires de déplacement temporel je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Vous avez fait quelques fausses manips ?

-Vous ne croyez pas que nous sommes responsables de ça ?

-Eh ! Si vous ne m'en dites pas plus, je peux tout imaginer. Je connais les militaires vous savez et leurs expériences secrètes.

-ça suffit maintenant dit Sam d'un air sévère qui fit rire Mac.

-Vous fâcher vous va bien Sam dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Monsieur Mac Gyver, je vous laisse vous reposer pendant que je vais réfléchir à une solution, dit-elle d'un air digne.

-Bien mon colonel dit-il sur le même ton.

-Dites moi Mac Gyver, quel âge avez-vous ?

-32 ans, pourquoi ?

-On dirait un vrai gamin ! Votre situation n'a pas l'air de vous tracasser. On n'est pas sûr de pouvoir vous ramener, vous savez.

-Si en fait je suis plutôt inquiet mais malgré tout je sens que je vais adorer le 21ème siècle ! dit-il en riant. Il y a plein de techniques et de sciences qui me passionneraient.

-Plus encore que vous ne le pensez dit Sam rêveusement.

Elle se reprit très rapidement.

-Vous me faites dire n'importe quoi. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

8

Sam repassa par la chambre de Jack. Ils se reposait et avait repris des couleurs.

-Alors Carter ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Plutôt bien.

-Vos l'avez rassuré ?

-Oh ce n'était pas la peine !

Cela fit sourire Jack.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment surpris en fait. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

-En parlant avec lui, j'ai eu une idée. Il a eu un éblouissement juste avant d'entrer dans le poste de garde, c'est là que s'est fait le changement. Je crois que c'est vous qui étiez visé mon général.

-Moi !

-Oui, on vous a pisté. Quelqu'un a voulu vous faire disparaître en vous envoyant dans le futur. C'est bizarre mais efficace.

-Expliquez vous.

-Cette personne vous suivait à la trace grâce à votre ADN. Lorsque Mac Gyver s'est présenté au poste de garde, rien n'indiquait que ce n'était pas vous. Ils se sont trompés de personne tout simplement. Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que notre goa'uld se déplace aussi dans le temps, enfin je suppose, et il aurait fait une erreur.

-Mais qui ça peut –il être ?

-Je pencherai pour Nirti si elle encore vivante, ou un autre que nous ne connaissons pas, et qui aurait la passion des sciences et des déplacements temporels.

-J'avais eu cette idée, moi aussi d'une machination goa'uld qui aurait mal fonctionné. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se tromperaient dans la notice ! Qu'allez-vous faire Carter ?

-Il me faut trouver qui c'est. Il doit y avoir un vaisseau en orbite. Je mets sur le coup tout le monde disponible. Il faudra attraper le goa'uld, le faire parler, lui prendre son dispositif et le faire fonctionner dans l'autre sens.

-On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

- Non en effet ! Mon général, dites moi, cela a mis combien de temps pour vous ramener chez vous ?

-Longtemps.

-Et vous êtes resté à la base tout ce temps ?

-Non

-Je peux savoir où êtes-vous allé ?

-Chez vous, Carter.

-Oh !

Elle en resta sans voix.

-Jusqu'à présent avons-nous fait exactement la même chose qu'à votre époque ? demanda t-elle

-Je le pense dit O'Neill prudemment.

-Mais pourquoi Mac Gyver n'est-il pas resté dans la base ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons qu'aujourd'hui, ma présence.

-D'accord, je vois. Mais si Mac Gyver sort de la base, il apprendra beaucoup de choses sur le 21 ème siècle et c'est contraire à toute prudence.

-Il ne parlera jamais de ce qu'il a vu.

Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Il a vu beaucoup de choses ?

Jack fit une petite mimique.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il a vu la porte ?

-Si.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-Si c'est possible et c'est ce qui a influencé mon choix pour l'avenir. Quand on m'a proposé cette première mission sur Abydos, je savais déjà que la porte existait.

-Et vous n'en avez parlé à personne ?

-Jamais. Mac est peut être un jeune homme un peu fou, un peu casse cou, mais c'est une tombe. Il ne serait pas resté en vie longtemps autrement. Il savait beaucoup de choses de par sa profession d'agent secret. Laissez faire les choses Carter, vous ne risquez rien avec lui.

-Bien mon général. Mac Gyver va beaucoup mieux, je vais le ramener chez moi.

-Entendu. A demain Carter.

9

De retour dans la chambre de Mac, elle vit que celui s'était habillé et semblait en pleine forme.

-Je vous emmène hors de la base.

-Tant mieux dit-il. Je commençais à trouver ces murs gris, un peu lugubre.

Où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Chez moi.

Mac ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Chez vous ?

-Oui, c'est mieux que l'hôtel ou la base non ? et comme votre séjour sera un peu plus long que prévu, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien.

-C'est une idée de Jack ?

-En effet.

-Surprenant !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis son « moi » plus jeune.

-Et alors ?

-C'est tout, c'est une simple remarque.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, un peu mal à l'aise

Ils étaient sortis de la chambre pendant cet échange et elle regardait Mac marcher de son long pas élastique. C'est alors que son regard se porta sur ses mains.

Ses mains, celles de son général. Les mains changent peu en vieillissant. Si elle avait eu encore quelques doutes ils auraient été levés par la vue de ses mains, longues et fines aux articulations puissantes, surtout celle du pouce. Des mains qu'elle adorait.

Heureusement Mac continuait à parler et ne vit pas son trouble.

A l'extérieur, le garde salua le colonel Carter de façon réglementaire. Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Sam, Mac émit un long sifflement.

-Wouaou ! La bagnole !

Cela fit rire Sam.

-Oh vous savez c'est un modèle tout à fait courant.

-Pas pour moi ! Je peux conduire ?

Elle hésitait. Mais il la regardait d'un air si suppliant qu'elle céda.

Il sauta dans la voiture plus qu'il n'y monta et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

-Eh doucement, il y a des limitations de vitesse, et ça glisse ce soir !

-Des quoi ?

-La vitesse est limitée à 50 kms heure. Ce n'était pas comme ça à votre époque.

-Non ! Alors on ne peut plus s'amuser ?

-Ralentissez Mac, dit-elle comme ils passaient un carrefour un peu vite.

Mac rit, il relâcha la pédale de l'accélérateur quand la voiture se mit à patiner. Il effectua aussitôt un contre braquage qui rétablit le véhicule dans le sens de la marche.

-Joli ! fit Sam en se cramponnant. Où avez-vous appris à conduire ?

-J'ai fait des courses de voitures. J'adore ça !

-Ça se voit !

Ils arrivèrent chez Sam en un temps record mais en entier.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? lui demanda t-elle dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la maison.

-Oui volontiers.

-Une bière ?

-Oui dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Sam le regardait depuis la cuisine. Elle voulait le laisser un peu seul. Il avait beaucoup de choses à digérer. Elle le regardait évoluer dans son séjour. Il cherchait visiblement des photos ou des renseignements sur Jack.

Effectivement il tomba sur une photo de SG1, prise au cours d'une mission.

-Sam !

-Oui, dit-elle en entrant avec deux bières à la main.

-C'est vous là-dessus ? et là c'est Jack ?

-Oui, c'est pris au cours d'une mission.

-Et les deux autres ?

-Daniel Jackson ! et … Murray.

Elle avait failli dire Teal'c, et s'était repris juste à temps.

-Des amis à toi ? on peut se tutoyer n'est ce pas ?

-Oui aux deux questions. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Nous avons fait la guerre ensemble. Et tu peux me tutoyer.

-La guerre ? Quelle guerre ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

-Non, non ! tu ne m'auras pas, Mac !

-Ecoute Sam, je ne suis pas stupide, et le fait de savoir des choses générales sur ton époque ne changera rien, et n'influera en rien sur l'avenir. Tu peux me parler tu sais. Je te jure que je ne me servirais pas de ce que j'apprends aujourd'hui.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas, tu sais, c'est préférable et plus prudent.

-D'accord fit-il avec un regret dans la voix.

Ils discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien. Sam en était vraiment étonnée, la culture de Mac était très étendue, il pouvait aborder toute sorte de sujet, aussi bien historique, politique ou scientifique. Elle faisait cependant très attention à tout ce qu'elle disait, évitant de se laisser emporter.

-Je suis surprise Mac, tu as l'air de connaître en fait beaucoup de choses que le grand public de ton époque ne connaissait pas.

-C'est logique, j'ai accès à des technologies de pointe, mais qui te paraîtraient totalement obsolètes, naturellement.

-Par exemple.

-L' informatique, certainement. Tout va très vite dans ce domaine. Le réseau du Pentagone et du FBI est très développé et j'y ai accès.

-Tu veux dire que Internet existe déjà en 1986 !

-Internet qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est un immense réseau, qui couvre le monde entier, il suffit d'avoir un ordinateur et d'être relié par le téléphone ou le câble pour y avoir accès.

-Oui c'est un peu ça. Fais moi voir !

-Mac ! Non !

-Sam ! je t'en prie !

-J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit. Moi qui fais la leçon au général O'Neill ! Je me fais piéger comme une débutante. Tu es trop fort !

-Eh ! c'est mon charme ! dit-il en riant.

Et pour avoir du charme, il en avait. C'était Jack, en plus joyeux, la souffrance en moins. Mais le même humour, la même intelligence.

Sam céda. Jack lui avait dit que Mac était une tombe. Qu'il ne dirait rien. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle faisait toujours entièrement confiance à O'Neill.

Elle le conduisit dans son bureau. Il s'assit tout de suite devant l'ordinateur. Il tâtonna un peu mais trouva vite ses repères sans que Sam lui explique quoique ce soit. Il était très doué, elle dut le reconnaître.

Sa pensée vola un instant vers son général, soi disant nul en sciences, allergique à l'informatique et qui l'interrompait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait expliquer quelque chose. Il y avait un mystère là-dessous, qu'elle aurait bien aimé connaître. Que s'était-il passé dans sa vie pour qu'il tourne le dos aux sciences d'une manière aussi radicale et définitive ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que Mac était rentré dans le système. C'est quand elle vit l'écran noir du DOS qu'elle réalisa.

- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-T'inquiètes pas dit-il je cherche juste à comprendre l'évolution de l'informatique.

-Tes conclusions ?

-Ça a beaucoup changé dit-il avec une nuance amusée dans la voix. il me faudrait un peu de temps pour tout comprendre. Fais moi voir Internet maintenant.

Les heures passaient. Mais Mac ne semblait pas fatigué. Elle bailla.

-Excuse moi, j'ai eu une longue journée difficile, et demain je commence à 7 heures !

-Je peux continuer encore un peu ?

-D'accord. Je vais me coucher.

-Je ne ferais pas de bruit, promis dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-T'as pas intérêt dit-elle en riant. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Sam.

Mac fit de très intéressantes découvertes, il n'eut pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin, toutes les réponses à ses interrogations étaient là sous ses yeux. Il trouvait que Sam s'était laissée piégée bien facilement.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix pensa t-il, et elle le savait.

10

Très longtemps après elle l'entendit dans la salle de bain, puis entrer dans la chambre d'amis. Le silence était retombé sur la maison, mais Sam ne dormait toujours pas. Les aiguilles du réveil indiquaient 4 heures 10. Dans deux heures elle devait se lever !

Quand le réveil sonna elle venait juste de s'endormir et elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain comme un zombie. Le café qu'elle prit quelques minutes plus tard acheva de la réveiller, mais une migraine tenace tenaillait ses tempes.

Avant de partir elle voulut voir Mac. La porte de sa chambre n'était pas fermée. La lampe était allumée comme si pris d'une soudaine envie de dormir il n'avait pas eu le temps d'éteindre. Il dormait profondément couché sur le côté. Il avait eu chaud dans la nuit et avait rejeté le drap.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé, elle s'approcha du lit. Son trouble augmenta encore. C'était Jack qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle reconnaissait son long torse puissant et musclé, ses larges épaules, sa peau bronzée, une cicatrice sur le bras, le grain de beauté qu'il avait là en haut du ventre, ses longues jambes nerveuses. Elle l'avait souvent vu dormir en mission, il avait la même position, en chien de fusil. Elle lui toucha l'épaule.

-Mac !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, grogna, et se tourna vers elle.

-Sam ! qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mais je dois partir à la base.

-Et qu'est ce que je fais toute la journée ?

-Ecoute, Je dois partir tout de suite. j'enverrais quelqu'un te prendre dans une heure.

-D'accord, mais je croyais que c'était dangereux la base.

-Pas si tu évites le général.

-Et qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

-Peut être que tu pourras m'être utile.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de mes talents, tu dois être la meilleure scientifique du pays.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je pense que tu peux m'aider. On se revoit à la base.

-Ok Sam, à tout à l'heure.

11

La base était calme, et l'agitation de la veille était retombée. Pendant le briefing élargi qui réunissait ce matin là les principaux responsables des équipes SG, les ingénieurs et le docteur Tyler ; Sam expliqua rapidement la situation. Un visiteur du passé était arrivé la veille à la base et il fallait trouver le moyen de le renvoyer chez lui. Elle ne dit pas de qui il s'agissait. Le regard que lui envoya Jack le renforça dans l'idée qu'elle avait eu raison d'être discrète. Elle savait que dans la base, tout se sait très rapidement, c'est un petit monde fermé où les commérages vont bon train.

-Vous avez bien une théorie Sam ? demanda Daniel.

-Je n'ai que des suppositions. Je pensais à un Goa'uld faisant des expériences de déplacement temporel.

-Un goa'uld du passé alors ?

-Pourquoi ? dit Sam, pas forcément… Je pense… finalement… que…

Elle s'arrêta, empêtrée dans des explications.

-Mon général, on dit tout ou rien. Je sais que je vous ai recommandé la prudence, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de toutes les énergies.

Elle le regardait d'un air si désemparé qu'il en fut surpris. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de Carter de montrer ainsi son trouble. Cela l'inquiéta.

-Oui, Carter vous avez raison, dit Jack avec lassitude.

Walter entra à ce moment dans la salle et dit un mot à l'oreille du général.

Celui-ci tapa du poing sur la table :

-Carter ! il ne devait pas rester chez vous ?

-Mon général, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut qu'il soit présent, ici à la base.

-Monsieur ? dit Harriman. Je le fais entrer ?

-Non, conduisez-le à l'infirmerie. Je dois y aller moi-même. Docteur Tyler ce serait le moment d'expérimenter votre petit stabilisateur de cellules.

-Mais mon général ! comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ?

-Je suis le commandant de la base, non ? dit Jack avec un petit sourire en coin que Sam intercepta aussitôt.

Jack mit un doigt sur ses lèvres

-Chut !

Et tout haut :

-Le briefing reprendra à 14 heures. Soyez tous présents. Les missions sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

12

A l'infirmerie Mac Gyver était déjà installé avec une perfusion dans le bras quand Jack entra dans la chambre. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait très pâle.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Mac se troubla quand il vit le visage de Jack penché sur lui.

-Pas vraiment non, mais toi tu as l'air en pleine forme.

-Il y a quoi là dedans ? dit-il en montrant la perfusion.

-Un truc parait-il pour stabiliser mes cellules. C'est toi qui le leur a conseillé ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'avait fait à moi aussi.

-Mais toi tu n'en as pas besoin ?

-C'est toi qui n'est pas dans ton époque. Je pense que des comprimés suffiront pour moi.

-Ah je vois. J'ai donc droit à la piqûre. Ce n'est pas juste !

-Hé fit Jack en souriant. Alors ta soirée chez Carter ? ajoura t-il un peu inquiet de la réponse cependant.

-Elle est fantastique, tu as bien de la chance !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Arrête !

Jack était très mal à l'aise. Mac avait un style direct qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et pourtant ! Il aurait du s'y attendre, il avait l'insolence de la jeunesse à qui tout réussit !

-Que dit le docteur Tyler ? demanda t-il pour changer de sujet

-Que je peux rester plusieurs jours à la base sans problème, le temps de trouver une solution.

-Tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes ?

-Non, non. Après la perfusion j'aurais des comprimés à prendre. Mais ça devrait aller.

-Tant mieux. Carter semble croire que tu peux lui être utile.

-Jack, dis-moi, pourquoi un tel changement aussi radical dans ma vie ?

Jack se rembrunit.

-Je voulais te le dire. Mais elle m'en a empêché. Finalement je pense qu'elle a raison.

-C'est si terrible que ça ! demanda Mac avec de l'anxiété dans la voix.

-Là n'est pas le problème dit Jack rapidement, c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas rien changer au passé, l'avenir pourrait en être totalement bouleversé.

-Je vois. Il est bien que tu sois ce que tu es devenu. Tu as du faire de grandes choses.

-Bah ! n'exagérons rien. Mais tu verras, tu comprendras, plus tard. Tu me maudiras sans doute, mais c'est ainsi. Carter a raison comme toujours.

-Tu crois à la prédestination ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais je fais entièrement confiance à Carter.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles Carter ?

-L'armée, je suis son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Quel grand mot dans ta bouche ! Jack qui obéit aux règlements, je rêve ou quoi là ?

-Bon sang ! ça suffit maintenant ! Tout ça ne te regarde pas.

Jack était en colère après Mac. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il celui –là ? Et pourtant il avait tous les droits, puisque c'était sa vie à lui qui se jouait là, dans cette base !

Mac ne répondit pas, mais la lueur malicieuse qui pointait dans son regard avait failli faire sortir Jack de ses gonds. Il était évident que c'était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde. Et se faire ramasser par son « moi » du passé était une expérience tout à fait désagréable.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir des comptes à lui rendre. « Qu'as-tu fait de ma vie ? » Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Allez repose-toi ! A 14 heures précises il y a un briefing pour trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de toi. Et puis j'espère que tu sauras fermer ta grande gueule !

Le mot « débarrasser » fit sourire Mac, mais il se garda d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

13

A 14 heures Jack était d'une humeur massacrante en entrant dans la salle de briefing. Tout le monde s'installa. Jack à sa place en haut de la table. A côté de lui, un fauteuil vide.

-Faites le entrer dit-il à Harriman et baissez le rideau de protection. Je ne tolérerais aucune question fit-il en jetant un regard sévère aux visages attentifs autour de la table.

C'était le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention de Daniel qui le nez plongé dans ses papiers semblait très absorbé. A la phrase de Jack il leva la tête.

Un pas rapide dans l'escalier. Le sien. Mais il n'y avait que Sam pour se rendre compte de ce genre de détails.

Mac fit son apparition en haut de l'escalier et resta un moment immobile. Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. La ressemblance avec Jack était si frappante qu'il n'était pas besoin d'explications, tout le monde avait compris, c'était Jack plus jeune d'environ 20 ans qui était là devant eux.

-Assieds toi dit Jack en lui montrant la place libre.

Mac s'assit et rencontra le visage souriant de Sam. Il se sentit soulagé. Tous ces visages sévères qui le regardaient, il avait l'impression d'être au tribunal.

-Les présentations seront rapides, voici Mac Gyver, c'est-à-dire moi, il y a 18 ans. Mac Gyver était un nom de code, car j'étais agent spécial à l'époque et je ne pouvais pas employer mon véritable nom. Je ne veux aucune réflexion sur la série télé ! Maintenant Carter, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, refaites le récit complet des évènements depuis hier matin.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, son exposé dura environ 10 minutes.

-Daniel une idée sur le goa'uld ?

-Je vais faire quelques petites recherches. Il n'y a pas tant que cela de Gao'ulds s'intéressant aux sciences.

-Mon général, je ne crois pas que la présence de Mac Gyver soit souhaitable à ce briefing. Nous allons parler de choses très secrètes, et…

-Sam ! l'interrompit Mac en souriant.

Elle poursuivit sans se rendre compte de l'interruption.

-Sam ! redit Mac plus fort. Je suis au courant !

-Quoi ! fit Daniel. Jack ? vous lui avez dit… ?

-Bien sûr que non grommela celui-ci.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Mac.

-J'ai passé la nuit sur l'ordinateur de Sam dit-il seulement.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux ronds :

-Tu n'as quand même pas…

-Si, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. A propos il faudra changer tes codes !

-Tu as scratché mes codes ! C'est un comble ! dit Sam furieuse.

-Oui ! je suis désolé dit-il en prenant un air de chien battu totalement irrésistible, mais il fallait que je sache.

-Je pourrais te jeter en prison pour ça fit Jack d'un air sombre.

Cela fit rire Mac

-Et je ne reviendrais pas à mon époque et tu ne serais pas dans ce fauteuil !

-D'accord ! Ok, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Qu'est ce que tu as appris ?

-La porte des étoiles, les voyages dans l'espace, les Goa'ulds, toutes les autres races, les Tok'ra…les réplicateurs.

-Mon dieu ! murmura Sam.

-Enfin Carter, vous laisser piégée par un homme des années quatre vingt ! râla O'Neill, c'est un inacceptable ! .

-Ce n'est quand même pas le Moyen Age ! ajouta Mac à voix basse.

Rires autour de la table et coup d'œil furieux d'O'Neill.

-Alors Carter, qu'avez-vous à dire ?

-Je sais mon général, je suis désolée, mais mes codes ne sont pas faciles à décrypter, je vous assure.

Elle était à la fois confuse et furieuse.

-Je veux bien vous croire, répliqua Jack, mais il va falloir revoir tout notre système informatique. Si lui a réussi, les goal'ulds le peuvent aussi. C'est une catastrophe !

-Je peux donner un coup de main si vous voulez ?

C'était Mac qui ajoutait son grain de sel. Cela fit déborder la coupe déjà pleine, et Jack perdit son sang froid.

-Toi, tu la boucles dit-il avec rage.

Mac leva un sourcil et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Après un instant de lourd silence où chacun s'efforçait de digérer la nouvelle. Le général O'Neill reprit la parole.

-Tout le monde au boulot. Daniel et Teal'c vous vous concentrez sur le goa'uld. Carter vous travaillez immédiatement sur les ordinateurs, la panne d'hier matin n'était sûrement pas un fait isolé, faites vous aider de Siler. Toi tu viens avec moi ! dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme toujours aussi calme.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que les alarmes retentirent.

« Activité non programmée de la porte. »

O'Neill descendit en courant les marches qui menaient à la salle de contrôle. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Mac lui avait emboîté le pas.

-On a un code ? demanda O'Neill

-Non monsieur.

-Fermez l'iris.

Le lourd iris vint se positionner devant l'anneau masquant la lueur bleue du vortex en cours d'ouverture.

Mac n'en perdait pas une miette. Il ne savait plus où regarder tellement tout cela était surprenant. La salle de contrôle où tout le monde était à son poste devant les consoles et des ordinateurs comme il n'en avait jamais vus. Et cette porte des étoiles en contrebas, d'où s'échappait de chaque côté de l'iris une étrange lumière bleue et froide.

Quelques instants plus tard tout se referma.

Fin de l'alerte.

-Une idée Carter ? demanda le général à la jeune femme.

-Non mon général, mais je vais faire l'analyse des données et essayer de trouver la provenance.

-J'adorerais rester ici murmura Mac Gyver comme pour lui-même.

-C'est hors de question dit Jack bougon. On va tout faire pour te renvoyer d'où tu viens.

-Pourquoi une telle agressivité ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi !

Les deux hommes se toisaient mais finalement devant le ridicule de la situation, ils baissèrent les armes en même temps.

-Bon ça va dit Jack, allez, viens.

Ils remontèrent dans le bureau de Jack. Celui-ci était fatigué. Cette histoire le dépassait.

Il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil, et montra au jeune homme une chaise devant son bureau.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui te contrarie ? demanda Mac.

-Les Goa'ulds sont souvent agressifs et ont parfois tendance à prendre ma base comme terrain de chasse.

-Je vois, c'est un de ces serpents qui a frappé à la porte ?

-Certainement, et c'est sans doute aussi celui qui t'as envoyé ici.

-Mais tu as fermé à double tour avec cet iris. Il n'a pas pu entrer.

-En effet, dit Jack, mais quoique si on savait qui c'est, cela nous faciliterait grandement la tâche.

-Le meilleur moyen c'est de ne pas fermer l'iris quand il sonnera à nouveau ! Car il reviendra.

-Tu es fou ! Introduire un goa'uld dans la base ! Il peut venir avec toute une armée ! et nous envahir !

Jack était outré. Ce blanc bec n'avait aucun sens des réalités. Il était bien stupide de vouloir l'écouter.

-Tu as une autre solution ? dit Mac. Il suffirait de lui préparer un petit comité d'accueil.

O'Neill secoua la tête, découragé.

-Tu n'as aucune idée du genre d'ennemi que c'est. Rien à voir avec ceux que tu rencontres dans ton boulot !

-Alors explique moi. Qui sont ces affreux méchants ?

Mac allongea ses longues jambes devant lui et se renfonça sur la chaise. Malgré toute l'excitation provoquée par toutes ces nouveautés, il se sentait fatigué.

Les médicaments du docteur pensa t-il.

-Visualise le plus cruel, le plus mégalo, que tu puisses imaginer, et tu seras encore en dessous de la vérité ! expliqua O'Neill.

Mac siffla :

-A ce point ?

-Oui à ce point dit Jack d'une voix sourde, quelques images de la salle de torture de Baal lui venant à l'esprit.

Mac ne répondit pas. Mais il avait vu le visage de Jack se fermer et ses yeux devenir plus durs.

Il a du en baver avec eux pensa t-il. « _je vais en baver avec eux_ » Cette évidence lui sauta aux yeux à cet instant. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant que peut être des choses terribles allaient se passer pour lui.

Il avait soudain envie plus que jamais de rentrer chez lui. Il ne fallait pas laisser la panique le submerger. Garder les idées claires et aider Jack à trouver une solution.

-Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi ce serpent t'a attaqué, laisse le venir dans la base.

-Tout le monde disponible y travaille. Mais je suppose que tu as un plan pour recevoir notre serpent comme il se doit ?

-Oui, dit Mac en souriant, j'ai une idée.

-Ça m'aurait étonné !

14

Jack était retourné dans la salle de contrôle. Il était tard mais Sam travaillait toujours sur les ordinateurs.

-Ah mon général je crois que j'ai trouvé la provenance de l'attaque que nous avons subi. Il s'agit de P8H692.

-Nous ne connaissons pas cette planète ?

-Non, Elle n'est pas sur le cartouche d'Abydos, mais provient de la base de données des Anciens. J'ai donné ses références à Daniel et Tea'lc pour qu'ils entreprennent des recherches.

-Vous avez bien fait.

-Comment va Mac mon général ?

-Il va bien, il a en fait une résistance incroyable !

-Vous avez toujours eu une très bonne santé mon général, dit Sam de façon tout à fait naturelle.

Jack en resta la bouche ouverte, c'est la première fois qu'elle ne dissociait pas les deux personnes. Pour elle c'était évident, Mac et Jack ne formaient qu'un seul être. Même si pour le moment ils étaient séparés. Cela réconforta Jack quelque part. Il se sentait vaguement jaloux de son ancien « moi » plus jeune et plus fort, avec un certain charme.

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon général ? demanda Sam.

-Non ça va Carter. Je suis simplement un peu déconcerté par tout ça.

-On le serait à moins, monsieur, mais nous allons trouver la solution.

-Mac m'a exposé un plan audacieux, je ne suis pas très chaud, mais j'ai peur que ce soit notre seule chance.

Sam sentait que le général était inquiet. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire de se trouver confronté à son moi du passé, mais elle avait du mal à réaliser. C'était sûrement une épreuve pour le général. Mac était à la fois le même homme et en même temps si différent. Pour Mac aussi cela devait être difficile à vivre.

O'Neill lui expliqua l'idée de Mac, à la prochaine intrusion : laisser venir le goa'uld. Envahir la salle d'embarquement par un gaz somnifère et négocier le retour de Mac à son époque, un peu comme ils avaient fait pour Cassandra, avec Nirti.

-Je vais faire préparer un gaz tout de suite mon général, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il soit aussi paralysant, pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

-La seule inconnue dans notre plan c'est qu'on ne sait pas quand le goa'uld va revenir, et s'il revient.

-Je pense que oui, il n'aurait pas fait tout ça pour rien, sachant qu'il a raté son coup la première fois, il reviendra.

-Effectivement, toute la base est en alerte. Mais une fois que tout sera prêt, je préfèrerais que Mac ne soit pas dans la base. C'est plus prudent. Le goa'uld pourrait essayer de le tuer.

-Mais vous aurez besoin de moi mon général !

-Je vous ferais appeler dès que le goa'uld sera là. Mais vous devez surveiller Mac, il est beaucoup trop curieux et il ne se rend pas compte de la puissance de nos ennemis. Plus d'ordinateur ! Vous avez bien compris Carter.

-A vos ordres, monsieur, mais comme vous dites, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

-A vous de le contrôler ! dit O'Neill sèchement.

Sam lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle vit beaucoup de fatigue sur le visage de son chef. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis que Mac était arrivé.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ? demanda t-elle, inquiète.

-J'ai hâte que tout cela se termine.

Il lui sourit comme pour lui cacher son inquiétude.

-La première fois, vous êtes rentré, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe différemment, le rassura t-elle.

-Vous avez raison comme toujours Carter !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et l'atmosphère s'allégea aussitôt. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement tous les deux. Quand l'un était inquiet l'autre prenait le relais et vice et versa. Comme un vieux couple pensa t-elle, sauf qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple. Et pourtant entre eux, il y avait toujours une grande complicité dans l'action. Pas toujours besoin de mots, juste un regard un peu plus tendre suffisait souvent.

15

Quand tout fut au point, il était 23 heures. Le gaz était prêt à être envoyé par les bouches d'aération dans la salle d'embarquement. En quelques secondes il réduirait à l'impuissance tout ceux qui se trouveraient là

Sam pouvait enfin se reposer après cette journée épuisante.

Avant de quitter la base elle repassa par le bureau de Daniel. Celui-ci travaillait encore.

-Vous n'arrêtez jamais Daniel !

-Ah Sam, justement je voulais vous voir. Je viens de finir avec Teal'c les recherches sur la planète P8H692.

-Alors ?

-C'est un ancien territoire de Nirti. Le Goa'uld qui en a pris possession a du trouver quelque mystérieux laboratoire dont elle avait le secret. Je suppose que c'est lui qui a travaillé sur les déplacements temporels.

-On ne sait pas qui c'est ?

-Non, il n'y a pas moyen de le savoir pour le moment, mais j'y travaille .

Sam lui exposa le plan prévu pour recevoir le goa'uld ?

-Et c'est une idée de Mac Gyver ?

-Oui, mais le général est d'accord.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étonnant Sam ?

-Quoi ?

-Mac Gyver a l'air plutôt féru en sciences, il s'y connaît en ordinateurs, en n gaz anesthésiants, non ? j'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un se transforme aussi radicalement. Vous avez une petite idée ?

-Aucune. J'en ai touché deux mots au général, mais il a esquivé.

-Je n'en suis pas surpris. Je n'ai jamais vu Jack se livrer ou faire une confidence, même à ses meilleurs amis. Ça doit faire un drôle d'effet ?

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-De voir O'Neill en plus jeune !

Sam se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas en discuter et surtout pas avec Daniel. Elle aimait beaucoup Daniel, mais il y avait des choses personnelles qu'elle n'aurait jamais parlées avec lui.

-Ecoutez Daniel il est tard ! Je dois rentrer. On se revoit demain ?

Daniel lui fit un petit sourire entendu mais n'insista pas.

-A demain, bonne soirée Sam.

-Bonne soirée Daniel.

Le retour chez Sam fut plus calme que la veille. Mac ne parlait pas, il était plongé dans un mutisme profond. Sam respectait son silence. Elle trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à digérer, et qu'un peu de calme lui était nécessaire.

Mac de son côté en fait était très mal à l'aise. La présence de Sam le perturbait. Dès le premier regard il en était tombé follement amoureux. Il sentait que c'était sérieux, pas une passade ! D'autre part il avait parfaitement remarqué qu'elle n'en avait que pour son général. Elle parlait de lui tout le temps avec des lumières qui s'allumaient au fond de ses yeux. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Ce qui mettait Mac en colère c'était de voir l'inertie d'O'Neill. Il ne la voyait pas, ou ne voulait pas la voir. C'était incompréhensible pour le jeune homme qui fonçait quand il le fallait et regrettait rarement ses décisions. Il se prenait à penser qu'il aurait agi totalement différemment de Jack.

Que s'était-il passé dans la vie de cet homme, pour induire un tel changement ?

Ils dînèrent sur le pouce d'une pizza et d'une bière.

-Pas d'ordinateur ce soir dit Sam, ordre du général, dit-elle un peu vite.

Cela fit sourire Mac :

-A tes ordres mon colonel. Et si votre serpent pointe le bout de ses crocs, que va-t-il se passer ?

-Nous allons faire selon ton plan. Et puis nous irons à la base, même si c'est au milieu de la nuit. Il faudra se tenir prêt.

-Ok patron ! fit Mac avec un salut militaire.

-Tu peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ?

-Je fais les choses sérieusement mais je ne me prends jamais au sérieux, c'est vrai. Bon, puisque nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, si tu me parlais de toi Sam ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant tu sais.

-Alors parle moi de Jack et de toi ?

Elle rougit violemment devant cette attaque soudaine. Il l'avait prise en traître, elle ne sentait pas du tout préparée. D'ailleurs qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Mac avait pris un air des plus innocent et il attendait tranquillement la réponse.

-Il n'y a pas de Jack et moi, souffla t-elle.

Sa voix manquait de fermeté, elle se maudit. Il verrait sûrement son malaise. Elle poursuivit néanmoins :

-Il y a juste un général et son colonel, tu sais, rien de plus. Je suis sous ses ordres, mais nous sommes amis et liés par huit années passées ensemble à travailler et à s'apprécier.

-Si tu me disais la vérité maintenant ? dit-il d'une voix très douce.

Sam était troublée. Parler de Jack avec Mac était étrange et lui paraissait déplacé. Mais finalement elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, il avait très bien compris.

-Tu devrais mettre carte sur table avec lui. Il ne bougera pas, pour d'obscures raisons, mais il ne bougera pas. Va au devant de lui. Il t'attend.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas dans sa peau !

-Etrange comme remarque Sam, tu ne crois pas ? Si, en fait je suis dans sa peau. Je le connais, même s'il me manque 18 ans de sa vie. Les gens ne changent pas tant que ça au fond. Les évènements les façonnent, les durcissent peut être, mais le caractère reste le même, le fond reste le même. Et je sais ce qu'il y a dans le cœur de Jack.

Sam le regardait la gorge serrée. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire et les larmes pointaient dans ses yeux. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissait bercer comme une enfant. La situation la dépassait totalement. Elle maîtrisait tout dans sa vie mais dès qu'il était question de Jack O'Neill elle se retrouvait hésitante et balbutiante, et ses certitudes tombaient. Tout n' était que sable mouvant, elle avançait, incertaine, un pas l'un après l'autre, dans vraiment savoir s'il elle n'allait pas se retrouver à tout moment au fond du gouffre. Mac avait senti tout cela.

-Laisse toi aller Sam, tu peux pleurer tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte.

Alors sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva sanglotante sur l'épaule du jeune homme trempant sa chemise de ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée murmura t-elle.

-Mais non, il ne faut pas.

Il avait sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et lui tamponnait délicatement les yeux.

-Voilà, c'est bien dit-il quand il vit fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire tremblant.

Malgré eux leurs visages se rapprochèrent, ils se sentaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se touchaient, se frôlaient. Mac ne broncha pas quand Sam murmura : Jack. Il avait compris qu'elle aimait le général, et que lui. Même si elle était troublée par sa présence et leur ressemblance, il n'y avait que Jack O'Neill dans sa vie. Mac avait le cœur gros, mais il comprenait parfaitement, et il n'avait nulle intention de jouer les trouble fêtes entre eux. Il était même heureux de pouvoir jouer un rôle dans leur rapprochement. Ce fut lui qui se détacha le premier.

16

Debout devant un immense miroir elle s'observait sans complaisance. Et pourtant la glace renvoyait d'elle une image splendide. Elle était de taille moyenne, très mince, et vêtue d'une longue robe en tissu moiré, dans les tons de rouge qui jetait des éclats de lumière. Ses cheveux noirs et épais qu'elle portait très longs étaient nattés, rejetés en arrière, et retenus par des pinces en or ornées de diamants. Toute sa personne respirait la beauté, depuis les yeux à l'iris brun parsemé de taches plus claires, le nez droit, le teint lumineux couleur de pêche mûre, jusqu'à sa bouche grande et voluptueuse, parée d'un rouge assorti à la couleur de sa robe.

Oui Séshat était très belle, elle aimait pratiquer l'art de la parure, et passait de longues heures devant son miroir à traquer le moindre signe de vieillissement.

Son hôte, âgé de plus de cent ans en paraissait à peine trente. Béni soit le sarcophage et ses nombreux bienfaits !

Pourtant cette jeune femme n'était pas que pure vanité, c'était aussi et surtout une scientifique de talent. Elle avait hérité de ça de son père Thot à qui elle avait toujours voué une grande admiration. Dans les sciences tout lui plaisait, la chimie, la médecine, la science des poisons ; surtout la science des poisons. Car Séshat n'était pas une guerrière. Bien sûr elle avait un régiment de jaffas à son service, qui livrait bataille pour elle. Mais un poison bien appliqué, bien dosé est un ennemi neutre qui ne se dévoile pas. Qui irait accuser cette Goa'uld pacifique d'une telle perfidie ? Et pourtant ses poisons en avaient détruit plus d'un. Dans la galaxie elle passait pour une femme peu agressive, plutôt occupée à faire des expériences qu'à défendre son territoire, ou vouloir agrandir ses possessions.

Séshat devant son miroir ajusta un pli de sa robe. Oui décidément elle se trouvait très belle et très maligne. Personne ne la craignait, et c'est là que résidait son principal atout.

D'un pas vif elle se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait cloché dans sa dernière expérience. Depuis un moment elle s'intéressait au temps. Remonter le temps, pour détruire ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et sur la Tau'ri il y avait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui la contrariait vivement. C'était Jack O'Neill. Elle le haïssait. Celui-ci avec son équipe avait donné un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière Goa'uld et de ce fait avait refait l'histoire. Trop de morts dans leurs rangs, ce n'était pas qu'elle était particulièrement attachée à Chronos, Apophis et aux autres, mais ces insolents terriens avaient osé s'attaquer à des dieux. Et cela elle ne le supportait pas.

Non, il fallait qu'ils paient leur insoutenable arrogance. Ne pouvant s'attaquer à tout le monde en même temps elle s'était focalisée sur leur chef, Le colonel Jack O'Neill, devenu maintenant général et chef de leur base.

Il lui avait fallu des mois pour trouver l'idée. Grâce à un appareil ou plutôt à deux qu'elle avait trouvés dans les grottes de Maljuna au fin fond des montagnes de sa planète, elle avait pu mettre au point, un plan qu'elle avait trouvé d'abord tout à fait irrésistible. Tuer Jack O'Neill avant qu'il ne devienne « Jack O'Neill » celui dont elle avait entendu parler. Car en fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Grâce à l'invisibilité de son vaisseau elle avait pu approcher de la terre. Remonter le temps. Avant elle avait étudié la biographie de sa future victime. S'introduire dans le réseau informatique terrien fut pour elle un jeu d'enfant.

Plusieurs de ses tentatives avaient échouées. Beaucoup en fait. Elle avait voulu tuer O'Neill quand il était enfant, adolescent, Cet homme était insaisissable, il semblait avoir plusieurs vies. Pendant plusieurs années il avait disparu. C'est alors qu'elle trouva la piste de Mac Gyver, qui lui aussi semblait résister à toutes les tentatives d'assassinat contre lui.

De colère, et de dépit elle jeta sa dernière carte. Mettre Mac Gyver dans les pattes de Jack O'Neill. Les deux hommes face à face se détruiraient mutuellement. Elle en était sûre. Ces thèses étaient appuyées sur des certitudes. Elle n'avait pas hésité dans sa cruauté à en faire l'expérience. Elle riait encore de la tête d'une certaine Mary de 45 ans devant son « moi du passé » de 21 ans. Les deux femmes étaient mortes au bout de quelques jours. Pour avoir la certitude de la réalisation de son plan, elle avait fait deux ou trois autres expériences similaires, toutes des réussites.

Maintenant dans son palais, elle se préparait à l'assaut final, à récolter les fruits de son travail. Prendre la Terre. Parce que si elle n'était pas une guerrière dans l'âme préférant agir dans l'ombre, comme toute les goa'ulds son orgueil était démesuré, elle avait soif de puissance et de ne plus être considéré comme une petite scientifique excentrique. Non, les changements qu'elle apporterait sur la terre lui ouvriraient les voies de la réussite et de la gloire.

Mac Gyver et O'Neill devaient être morts à l'heure actuelle. Hier elle avait fait une tentative d'ouverture de porte, mais leur iris était encore là. Dans quelques jours il devrait avoir disparu. Dès que Mac Gyver serait mort, l'histoire de Jack et des Goa'ulds serait devenue impossible.

Elle avait pensé dans un premier temps passer la porte après la première mission sur Abydos. Car en détruisant O'Neill, elle ne détruisait pas la porte des étoiles, Daniel Jackson découvrirait ses secrets. Une seconde elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée de cible, elle aurait dû attaquer Daniel Jackson, plutôt que de se focaliser sur leur chef. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait appris, le rôle de Daniel après avoir commencé toutes ses expériences et ses tentatives contre O'Neill. Et elle avait horreur de constater qu'elle s'était peut être trompée. Elle refoula cette idée dans un coin de son esprit et ne songea plus qu'au but qu'elle s'était fixée.

Finalement elle opta pour une solution plus simple. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de faire une erreur d'atterrissage, arriver à une mauvaise période. Elle peaufina son plan dans les moindres détails. Quelle idée ingénieuse ! Le soir, elle était prête !

A nous deux la Taur'i !

17

Il était trois heures de la nuit et la Cheyenne Mountain sommeillait. Le personnel était dans ses quartiers mais en alerte, prêt à bondir si la porte s'ouvrait. Le général O'Neill était allongé sur son lit, tout habillé, dans le noir. Il ne dormait pas mais repassait dans son esprit tous les évènements des derniers jours. Comme tout bon militaire il anticipait l'attaque et envisageait tous les scénarios possibles, même un échec, surtout un échec. Avec les Goa'ulds tout était envisageable. Ils étaient tout à la fois prévisibles et capricieux, on ne savait jamais trop à quoi s'attendre avec eux, et en général ils détestaient se sentir en position de faiblesse et avaient une sainte horreur de la négociation. Ce mot était totalement étranger à leur vocabulaire.

Après deux petites heures de repos O'Neill se leva, passa par le mess prendre un café et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de contrôle pour voir si tout allait bien. Il parla un moment avec le sergent Siler qui était de garde cette nuit là, puis il alla dans son bureau.

Une idée subite fit palpiter le cœur du général. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le plan. Le Go'auld ne viendrait sans doute pas maintenant, mais avant ! Pourtant l'attaque de la veille ? Mais ce n'était peut être pas lui.

Il décrocha son téléphone et appela Sam.

-Je vous réveille Carter ?

-Non mon général, je ne dormais pas.

-J'ai un doute, pourquoi le goa'uld viendrait à notre époque, il aurait tout intérêt à venir dans le passé, avant la mise en route du programme ?

Blanc au bout du fil, les neurones de Sam fonctionnaient à plein régime.

-J'y ai pensé aussi mon général. Mais dans ce cas là nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il faut juste espérer que le goa'uld n'aura pas la même idée que nous.

Sûr de votre mort il n'aura pas besoin d'aller dans le passé.

-Mais le programme pourrait être repris par quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne suis pas le seul militaire capable de faire ce genre de mission !

-C'est comme un coup de poker, mon général. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

-En effet Carter.

-Vous m'appelez dès qu'il est arrivé mon général ?

-S'il arrive ! Naturellement, j'aurais besoin de vous.

Elle reposa le combiné le cœur battant un peu plus vite « j'aurais besoin de vous », si seulement…

18

A 3 Heures 38 très exactement, l'alarme retentit dans toute la base.O'Neill descendit presque en courant l'escalier et arriva dans la salle comme le 2 ème chevron s'enclenchait.

-Laissez l'iris ouvert et fermez totalement la salle d'embarquement. Baissez le rideau de protection.

-A vos ordres, monsieur.

Par les moniteurs ils surveillaient la porte des étoiles dont l'anneau de naquadah tournait au fur et à mesure de l'enclenchement des chevrons.

Les soldats avaient pris place à l'extérieur de la salle, dans les couloirs selon le plan prévu. Toute la base était en alerte maximum.

La flaque jaillit du centre du shapaï et un jaffa entra. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, ne vit personne, comme si la base était inoccupée. Il attendit quelques instants et fut bientôt suivi de trois autres jaffas qui se mirent de chaque côté de la porte pour faire une haie d'honneur à leur maître.

Alors le Goa'uld apparut, et la porte se referma.

-Mais c'est une femme ! dit Siler.

-Vous avez l'esprit d'observation fit O'Neill moqueur. Envoyez les gaz maintenant.

La jeune femme était descendue jusqu'au pied de la rampe, pas étonnée de voir la base inactive. Il y avait très peu de lumière, juste les lumières de secours.

O'Neill put la voir sourire. Elle ne se méfiait aucunement. Il bénit son instinct qui lui avait fait suivre à la lettre le plan de Mac. Mettre la base en sommeil pour faire croire à un abandon. Ce serait le meilleur moyen d'endormir sa méfiance.

Les gaz inodores et invisibles envahissaient lentement la salle tandis que l'on pouvait voir les gardes qui essayaient d'ouvrir les portes donnant sur les couloirs.

-Tout est verrouillé ma reine dit le jaffa.

Séshat ne parut pas étonnée

-C'est normal la base est abandonnée et il ne doit y avoir que quelques gardes en surface.

Puis comme dans un film au ralenti le premier garde qui se trouvait près d'une bouche d'aération ressentit des malaises ; il tournoya sur lui-même et s'effondra lentement dans un lourd bruit de ferraille.

La reine n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner que les autres gardes tombaient à leur tour, tandis qu'elle-même un peu plus loin était aussi atteinte par le gaz paralysant et anesthésiant. Comme une fleur coupée elle s'effondra sur le sol, sa robe rouge autour d'elle tel un immense pétale pourpre. Avant de tomber les hommes dans la salle de contrôle avaient eu le temps de voir sur les moniteurs son visage envahi par une intense stupéfaction et une colère qui alluma des flammes dans son regard.

-Combien de temps doit-on attendre, Siler, avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte ? demanda le général O'Neill.

-Dix minutes environ mon général.

-Tenez vous prêts dit-il aux soldats dans le couloir. A mon commandement.

-A vos ordres dit le colonel Reynolds qui dirigeait les troupes au niveau de la salle d'embarquement.

-Laissez cinq minutes de marge supplémentaire dit O'Neill. Dans exactement quinze minutes vous ouvrirez la salle et mettrez tout ce petit monde en prison. Sécurité renforcée pour la Goa'uld.

Quelques minutes avant quatre heures trente Sam et Mac Gyver pénétraient dans la base et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la salle de contrôle.

-Mon général tout va bien ?

-Oui nous avons la goa'uld.

-La ? c'est une femme.

-Oui c'est Séshat dit Daniel en entrant dans la pièce. Je venais juste de le découvrir, quand elle est arrivée.

-Qui est Séshat demanda Sam ?

-Elle est de la famille de Thot, selon la légende c'est sa femme ou sa fille. Mais elle a travaillé longtemps avec lui sur la chronologie. Thot était le maître du temps.

-D'où son intérêt pour les déplacements temporels.

-Exactement dit Daniel.

-Quel est le programme maintenant ?

-Nous allons l'interroger, elle doit être revenue à elle maintenant.

19

Dans une cellule protégée par un rayon laser la jeune femme était plus contrariée que réellement en colère. Elle marchait en long et en large se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle s'était fait piégée comme une débutante. A la limite elle s'en fichait, les gardes l'avait prise, parce qu'ils avaient protégé la porte. mais tant pis. Elle finirait bien par s'en sortir. Le principal était fait. Elle était dans une base où visiblement il n'y avait aucune activité. Elle avait réussi !

Quand O'Neill pénétra dans la cellule, elle poussa un hurlement. Il était vivant ! Rien n'avait son fonctionné ! L'échec de son œuvre lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur ! Comment avaient-ils fait ces maudits terriens pour déjouer des plans si bien élaborés ?

Elle cria car elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre tant la colère l'étouffait. Dans un réflexe bien inutile elle tendit la main gauche pour faire rendre gorge à l'insolent, mais naturellement on lui avait enlevé son dispositif du ruban. Sa main retomba mollement. Impossible de punir cet homme qui venait la narguer jusqu'au fond d'une cellule de force.

Passé ce moment de rage elle se reprit, et se redressa de toute sa taille, toisant l'arrivant comme si c'était elle qui avait remporté la bataille. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, et la moue de ses lèvres témoignait de son dédain pour cet homme tandis que malgré elle une fugace une lueur d'admiration s'échappait de son regard. Lueur qu'O'Neill capta et à laquelle il répondit par un petit sourire méprisant.

-Alors contente d'être arrivée parmi nous ?

Il osait, il la narguait de toute la force de sa victoire et de sa ruse.

-Qu'est ce qui a foiré dans votre plan ingénieux ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Tant pis, nous avons tout notre temps dit-il, quand vous serez décidée à parler, vous nous ferez signe.

Il répéta sa question, patienta quelques instants et devant le mutisme de Séshat, d'un geste sec il fit un signe au soldat d'ouvrir la porte, et il sortit sans un regard pour la prisonnière.

Dans le couloir il retrouva ses amis qui l'attendaient.

-C'est pas gagné fit –il avec découragement.

-Que s'est-il passé Jack demanda Daniel.

-Elle n'est pas bavarde ! Laissons- la laisser mariner un peu.

Teal'c était venu les rejoindre.

-Je peux l'interroger, O'Neill, si vous voulez ?

-Pour le moment non. Je crois qu'il faut que l'on prenne tous un peu de repos. La nuit a été difficile pour tout le monde. Je vous donne jusqu'à dix heures demain matin. Mais ne quittez pas la base. .

-Et Mac mon général, que fait-on pour lui ? S'inquiéta Sam.

-Reconduisez-le aux quartiers des invités. Carter.

20

Le lendemain O'Neill contrairement à son habitude fut le premier debout. L'inquiétude l'empêchait de dormir. L'angoisse mais aussi la colère. Qu'une seule femme tienne entre ses mains le sort de sa planète le mettait hors de lui.

Il devait réussir à la faire parler et la faire agir dans le sens qu'il souhaitait. Il était fatigué et commençait à manquer d'idées.

Il mettait tout son espoir dans le briefing de ce matin.

-Daniel ? Qu'avez-vous appris de plus sur Séshat ?

-Rien de plus qu'hier Jack !

-Comment ça ! vous n'avez rien à dire ? c'est bien la première fois, bougonna t-il. Carter, une idée ? dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Aucune pour le moment mon général, elle n'a rien dit quand vous êtes allée la voir ?

-Absolument rien. Elle refuse de parler. Je ne vais quand même pas la torturer !

Silence autour de la table.

-Sans parler de la torturer il y a dans doute des moyens tout aussi efficace.

-Mac, je ne t'ai pas invité au briefing dit Jack avec un mouvement d'agacement.

-Je sais, mais je pensais que vu la situation ça ne change plus grand-chose, alors si je peux aider, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme les avait rejoint et s'avançait dans la pièce.

Jack eut un geste las.

-Assieds toi. Et expose nous ton plan, car bien sûr tu en as un.

-N'oubliez pas Jack que c'est grâce à Mac que la goa'uld est dans la base.

-Je sais Daniel ! dit Jack avec agacement, et ça ne me plait pas beaucoup de savoir un de ces monstre ici, même dans une cellule de force.

-Elle ne peut pas s'échapper mon général, la sécurité a encore été renforcée comme vous l'aviez ordonné, dit Reynolds.

-Bien, je t'écoute Mac.

-Je crois qu'il faut chercher son point faible celui sur lequel nous pourrons agir.

-Elle n'en a pas, dit Jack un peu vite.

-Je crois que si O'Neill. Tous les Goa'ulds sont vaniteux dit Teal'c, et celle là ne fait certainement pas exception.

-Il a raison Jack, répliqua Daniel En général ils se vantent de leurs exploits et j'en connais qui ont perdu des batailles à cause de cela.

-C'est vrai, mais elle refuse de parler.

-Et si j'allais la voir ? proposa Mac.

-Toi, tu veux rire, tu ne sais rien des Goa'ulds ! dit Jack d'un air outré.

-Ah ! pas grand-chose c'est vrai dit Mac, conciliant, mais je peux improviser. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal d'habitude dans ce genre de mission.

-Il n'y a pas de place pour l'improvisation coupa Jack sèchement.

-Est-ce que je peux essayer tout de même ?

-Quel est ton plan ? céda Jack.

-C'est cette histoire de sarcophage qui me trotte dans la tête. C'est bien pour rester jeune qu'ils l'utilisent ?

-Oui, répondit Daniel après avoir jeté un coup à O'Neill.

Dès que l'on parlait de sarcophage celui-ci se fermait comme une huître. Après ce qu'il avait vécu chez Baal, c'était normal.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, cette femme est jeune et belle, et elle souhaite sans doute le rester longtemps. Donc elle utilise le sarcophage.

-Mais bien sûr ! dit Sam. Il suffit de la menacer de la garder longtemps si elle ne coopère pas. En quelques jours elle va vieillir et ne le supportera pas. Mon général je crois que c'est un excellent moyen de pression.

Le visage de Jack s'éclaira,

- On va peut être enfin sortir du tunnel. Merci Carter.

-Mais monsieur l'idée n'est pas de moi ! dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Mac qui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit non de la tête.

Mais déjà O'Neill sans plus attendre mettait fin au briefing.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Mac, il n'en est pas question tu restes ici. Merci de ton aide, ajouta –il du bout des lèvres comme si lui coûtait énormément de le reconnaître.

21

Dans la cellule la prisonnière ne décolérait pas. Elle faisait les cents pas, retournait s'asseoir sur le banc, puis se relevait et arpentait à nouveau la cellule. Elle était inquiète. La veille elle n'avait pas parlé et commençait à craindre qu'on ne veuille la tuer. Elle avait bien essayé de faire la conversation au gardien, mais peine perdue. Celui-ci avait ordre de surveiller en silence et c'est ce qu'il faisait à la lettre.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit et laissa place à O'Neill.

Malgré elle, elle ressentit du soulagement. Si le chef de la base revenait ce n'était certainement pas pour la tuer, il l'aurait fait la veille. Il voulait quelque chose.

-Alors décidée à parler, ce matin dit-il en se plantant les bras croisés devant la prisonnière.

Elle ne répondit que par des insultes. Qu'elle était reine et méritait un meilleur traitement, qu'on devait se prosterner devant elle… et autres stupidités que disaient tous les Goa'ulds que O'Neill avait rencontré durant les huit années de missions off World.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire disait le général.

Elle sourit, on y était. Il avait besoin de quelque chose.

-Je veux que vous renvoyiez Mac Gyver chez lui, à son époque, et je vous offre la vie sauve.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas.

-Non, mon appareil est cassé. C'est pour cela que j'ai atterri maintenant. Je voulais revenir dans le passé et j'ai échoué.

-Vous mentez dit O'Neill en prenant sur lui pour garder son calme.

Si elle disait vrai c'était une catastrophe. Mais il se pouvait aussi qu'elle mente.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Non, je dis la vérité. Désolée. Vous allez mourir, tous les deux. Ma mission aura quand même réussi !

-Nous ne mourrons pas dit O'Neill avec une telle certitude qu'elle se mit à douter.

Ces maudits terriens étaient capables d'avoir trouvé un remède pour pouvoir vivre tous les deux.

-Réfléchissez à ma proposition, le retour de Mac Gyver contre votre liberté et celle de vos jaffas.

Elle se contenta de ricaner.

-Non, je ne marche pas dans vos mensonges, vous mourrez, tous les deux dans de terribles souffrances et rien ne pourra vous sauver, même pas moi.

-Tant pis, nous mourrons tous, dit-il imperturbable, mais vous vous resterez ici dans cette cellule. Que dites-vous de ça, quelques semaines sans sarcophage, vous ne serez pas belle à voir ! A mon avis vous mourrez aussi très rapidement.

Séshat pâlit affreusement. Elle n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité. Son teint devenu terreux, l'enlaidissait et présageait de ce qu'elle deviendrait sans les bienfaits dus au sarcophage qui savait si bien régénérer les tissus fatigués.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre O'Neill était déjà parti. Elle s'assit sur le banc les jambes coupées. Pour elle la perte de sa beauté était la pire des choses.

Si elle devait mourir elle les entraînerait dans l'abîme avec eux.

Séshat était comme les chats, elle retombait toujours sur ses pieds. Si un plan échouait elle en improvisait aussitôt un autre. Et là elle venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse. Bien sûr elle passerait un sale quart d'heure sans sarcophage, mais au final elle l'emporterait, elle en était sûre. Elle avait fort bien joué son jeu. Ils n'étaient quand même pas très malins ces terriens !

22

Dans son labo Sam étudiait le dispositif Gao'uld. C'était un petit objet de pierre noire qui à première vue paraissait être juste : une pierre noire. Pas de symboles, pas de boutons visibles ni de mécanisme. A croire que ce dispositif pour voyager dans le temps n'avait jamais existé.

Elle soupira. Pourtant avec le naquadah qu'elle avait dans le sang elle aurait dû pouvoir le faire fonctionner.

C'est à ce moment là que O'Neill pénétra dans la pièce, la porte était ouverte mais la jeune femme assise devant sa loupe électronique semblait bien silencieuse.

-Carter ? vous avez trouvé ?

-Non, pour moi c'est une simple pierre.

-C'est impossible s'exclama t-il !

-Hélas je le crains. Je vais demander à Teal'c et à Daniel de venir, en réunissant nos compétences, on devrait pouvoir en percer les mystères.

-Faites vite Carter nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Machinalement O'Neill prit la pierre dans la main et celle-ci s'éclaira aussitôt d'une lueur bleue. Surpris il la reposa aussitôt.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Aucune idée mon général.

-Le gène des anciens peut être ? dit Daniel qui venait d'arriver. Il prit lui-même la pierre qui resta inerte.

-Vous croyez ? ça ne fonctionnerait pas grâce au naquadah comme tous les appareils Goa'ulds ? Mais alors Séshat ?

-A le gêne des anciens compléta Teal'c.

-C'est possible ça ? fit O'Neill étonné.

-Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Daniel, les hôtes des Goa'ulds sont des humanoïdes, parmi eux certains peuvent avoir le gène des anciens, il est vrai que nous n'en avons jamais rencontrés.

-Ça ne nous donne pas le mode d'emploi !

-Non, mais vous avez ce qu'il faut dans votre sang pour le faire fonctionner. Alors plus besoin de Séshat ! dit Teal'c.

-Peut-être pas, répondit Daniel il nous faut en savoir plus sur cet appareil avant de le tester. Imaginiez que vous envoyiez Mac dans l'antiquité ?

-Ah oui ce serait très embêtant !

-En effet, nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur.

-Mais ces appareils utilisent la pensée. Rappelez vous sur la planète de Maybourne, j'ai pensé à l'armement et aussitôt il a fonctionné.

-Oui, c'est vrai Jack, mais là il s'agit de se déplacer dans le temps. Je crois qu'il faut en savoir plus sur cet appareil. Ce serait plus prudent.

-Bien fit O'Neill, nous allons laisser mariner Séshat pendant un jour ou deux. En attendant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour ce soir, il est très tard. Prenez un peu de repos. Mais tout le monde reste à la base.

-Mon général, je voudrais faire quelques tests…

-Carter dit-il en prenant son air le plus sévère. Vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos !

-A vos ordres monsieur.

-Et qui va vous ordonner de vous reposer Jack ? dit Daniel avec un sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je vais bien. Et tout va marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Le ton sans réplique qu'il avait pris les découragea. Il y avait peu de gens capables d'affronter O'Neill quand il parlait avec une telle voix. Son regard dur n'incitait pas à poursuivre la conversation. Seul Mac s'y risqua.

-Moi, je vais lui ordonner de se reposer, surtout si c'est lui qui fait fonctionner l'appareil !

-C'est pas vrai, il est encore là lui ! bougonna Jack.

-Encore un peu de patience et je te débarrasse le plancher.

Le ton qu'il prit allégea l'atmosphère. Mais chacun était inquiet, il n'y avait aucune certitude que le plan fonctionne.

23

-Alors Séshat la nuit vous a-t-elle porté conseil ? demanda Jack en entrant dans la cellule deux jours plus tard.

La jeune femme terminait son repas. Elle était blême, des rides apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux, et se chevelure avait déjà blanchi.

-Je vous ai apporté quelque chose pour vous aider à réfléchir dit Jack cruellement en lui tenant un miroir.

Elle pâlit encore plus. Son teint devint terreux, mais elle ricana.

-Je suppose que vous avez étudié l'appareil sur toutes les coutures, et que vous n'en avez rien tiré. Cherchez encore !

-Mais nous trouverons dit O'Neill avec assurance, croyez moi. Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous pensez de ma petite proposition ? Votre liberté contre le retour de Mac Gyver à son époque !

-Jamais ! dit-elle avec rage.

-Quand vous serez devenue bien laide, vous aurez besoin de votre sarcophage, pensez-y.

La voix d'O'Neill était glaciale, son visage dur et son regard insoutenable. Elle avait à faire à un ennemi redoutable, mais ce terrien devait être très fort pour avoir vaincu tant de Goa'ulds. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Elle se reprit et d'une voix neutre elle lui répondit.

-De toute façon, vous avez besoin de moi ! Il n'y a que moi pour faire fonctionner cet appareil, ce n'est pas votre intérêt que je meure.

-C'est possible dit O'Neill prudemment, mais si j'étais vous je n'en prendrais pas le risque. On pourrait peut être fort bien se débrouiller tout seul.

La jeune femme était restée assise sur la couchette dans un coin sombre de la cellule, elle ne voulait à aucun cas que le général voie le début de sa déchéance.

Le général O'Neill quitta la cellule. Cette goa'uld était coriace. Mais lui était plus tenace qu'une teigne. Il aurait le dernier mot. Cela prendrait peut être des jours. Il fallait juste que Mac tienne le coup. Des signes de fatigue chez lui inquiétaient Jack. Les médicaments du docteur Tyler semblaient moins efficaces.

Mac Gyver avait rejoint l'infirmerie. Jack le lui avait conseillé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fatigue inutilement. Cela pouvait durer encore des jours, voire des semaines. Mais il n'essaierait d'utiliser l'appareil que dans le cas où Mac serait réellement en danger de mort. Pas avant. Ou tout au moins pas avant d'en savoir plus.

Le lendemain O'Neill retourna dans la cellule. Il se blinda avant s'entrer. Des envies de meurtres le prenaient parfois et il avait envie de serrer très fort le cou de cette femme.

Elle était allongée et semblait très fatiguée. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement blancs et sa peau ridée comme celle une vielle femme. En une semaine elle avait pris quarante ans. Elle vieillissait de façon exponentielle et dans quelques jours ce serait la fin. Jack ne comprenait pas une telle obstination. Pourquoi ce silence qui la conduisait à la mort ? Qu'y gagnait-elle ? On lui proposait la liberté contre son aide et elle refusait. La haine était–elle ancrée d'une façon si forte qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir que la mort de ses ennemis, même au prix de la sienne ?

-Expliquez moi une chose dit O'Neill. Ce n'est pas avec cette pierre noire que vous avez envoyé Mac Gyver dans le futur ?

-Bien sûr que si dit-elle.

-Non, cette pierre ne peut fonctionner que si quelqu'un la tient dans sa main.

-C'est faux ! entièrement faux dit-elle un peu vite. Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-A cause du naquadah dit-il. Vous seule pouvez l'utiliser à cause du naquadah c'est bien ça ! et ici il n'y a que vous qui puissiez vous en servir ! Votre pierre noire ne sert à rien et vous nous menez en bateau depuis le début ! C'est depuis un vaisseau que vous avez fait joujou avec le temps ! Quel est votre but ?

Elle devint blanche jusqu'aux lèvres, elle était au bord du malaise. Le sarcophage lui manquait cruellement et elle ne pouvait empêcher ses membres de trembler.

Elle s'approcha en pleine lumière :

-Si vous espérez m'apitoyer c'est raté dit O'Neill froidement.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tandis que sa voix rauque emplit la pièce comme un souffle de haine qu'il reçut en plein visage.

-Je veux votre mort, c'est mon seul objectif, râla t-elle Cela fait dix jours que Mac Gyver est là et plus le temps passe plus les risques de mourir pour lui sont grands, et lui mort, vous êtes mort Jack O'Neill. C'est tout simple.

-Mais vous qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?

Elle ricana :

-Dès que vous aurez disparu tout changera, je ne serais même plus ici, dans cette prison, mais ailleurs et j'aurai gagné ! Je serais vivante, jeune et belle, les changements de votre ligne du temps ne m'affecteront pas, puisque je ne suis pas terrienne, que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, et que je n'ai jamais eu affaire aux Goa'ulds que vous avez rencontrés ou tués. J'appartiens à un autre univers totalement différent.

Ce raisonnement subtil atterra O'Neill qui dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Le plan de Séshat était simple, diabolique, mais risqué. Il se basait sur une seule certitude la mort des deux hommes s'annihilant mutuellement par leur présence à tous deux dans le même temps.

-Ce que vous n'avez pas prévu, c'est que vous vieillirez très vite et que vous disparaîtrez avant nous. Sachez pour votre gouverne que nous avons un stabilisateur de cellules et que nous sommes tous les deux en parfaite santé. Donc vous avez perdu.

Séshat ne disait plus rien. Elle réfléchissait à grande vitesse. Elle avait pensé à ce plan. C'était une éventualité. Il ne lui restait plus dans ce cas qu'à céder, ou faire semblant. Car sans le gène des anciens, personne ne pouvait utiliser l'appareil. Naturellement elle ignorait qu'O'Neill le possédait, et celui-ci s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Une superbe partie de poker menteur !

-Je vous laisse réfléchir encore dit Jack. Mais pressez vous, votre vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

24

Quelques instants plus tard dans la salle de briefing, Jack attaqua :

-Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'elle ? dites-le moi Daniel ? J'ai le gène des anciens, Mac l'a aussi. Donc il peut utiliser le dispositif et rentrer.

-Malheureusement je crois qu'il n'aura pas la force de l'utiliser. Il faut je crois une très grande concentration, dit Sam, N'est ce pas mon général ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je peux partir avec lui. L'emmener là bas, si on peut dire et revenir aussitôt.

-C'est dangereux O'Neill s'inquiéta Teal'c, et si vous ne reveniez pas ?

-Oui, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Ici il n'y a que moi qui puisse utiliser cet appareil. Si je ne fais rien il meurt et beaucoup de choses changent ici, et la Goa'uld gagne, et ça c'est inadmissible. Donc je dois essayer.

-Raisonnement imparable dit Teal'c.

25

Dans un lit Mac fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir les visages inquiets autour de lui. Il faisait semblant de dormir, pour qu'on le laisse seul. Mais à la manière dont il était traité il sentait qu'il était quelqu'un d'important, ou plutôt que Jack était quelqu'un d'important. Le personnel soignant, à travers lui ne voyait que le général O'Neill. Il put mesurer à cet instant combien ce chef remarquable était littéralement adulé de ces hommes et de ces femmes. Quelques bribes de conversation lui étaient parvenues. Ce n'étaient que des éloges, des mots gentils, des yeux rougis parfois.

Quant à Sam, il pouvait sentir son désespoir à travers son regard si bleu, une lèvre qui frémissait, la voix qui par moment se brisait.

Et pourtant Mac se trompait, il avait su en quelques jours se rallier tous les suffrages par sa gentillesse, son humour et la façon qu'il avait de faire sentir important les gens autour de lui. On le regretterait autant que le général si tous les deux disparaissaient. C'étaient pour toutes ces raisons, que Mac faisait semblant de dormir. Il était de ces gens au cœur si grand, qui faisait le bien de façon naturelle et s'étonnait de recevoir en échange tant d'attention. Il estimait qu'il ne le méritait pas.

En cela le général n'avait pas changé, il minimisait aussi ce qu'il faisait et ne se rendait pas toujours compte de l'impact qu'il avait sur les autres. Et cela Mac pouvait le mesurer à cet instant.

Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Quand il s'éveilla un moment plus tard, Sam était près de lui. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Comment tu vas ?

Son visage s'éclaira d'un pâle sourire.

-Je crois que c'est bientôt la fin de l'aventure, je n'ai plus beaucoup de forces.

Sam lui sourit tendrement :

-C'est presque fini, je crois que nous allons pouvoir te ramener chez toi.

-Tant mieux, j'étais déjà en train de songer à tous mes morts, et en général ce n'est pas très bon signe.

-Tes morts ? s'étonna Sam.

-Oui mes parents, beaucoup de mes amis sont morts. Je repensais justement aux deux Charlie. Alden et Robinson, nous étions très proches et ils sont morts en mission avec moi.

Charlie ! pensa Sam avec atterrement, le prénom était maudit. C'était peut être en souvenir de ses amis que Jack avait appelé ainsi son fils. A moins que ce ne soit une idée de Sarah. C'était sûrement une idée de Sarah !

Elle espérait que Mac ne s'était pas rendue compte de son trouble, mais non, il suivait le cours de ses pensées.

Jack suivi de Daniel et de Teal'c entrèrent à ce moment dans la chambre.

-Je vais t'expliquer comment on va procéder dit Jack et il lui mit la pierre dans la main qui s'éclaira d'une lumière bleue assez faible.

-Vous voyez Daniel il n'a pas assez de force, il faut que j'aille avec lui. La discussion est close Carter dit-il comme Sam ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

-A vos ordres dit-elle le cœur serré par l'appréhension.

Sans plus s'occuper de ses amis Jack reprit.

-Tu vois cette pierre c'est une machine à voyager dans le temps qui marche avec la pensée. La lueur bleue est trop faible, tu ne peux pas faire le voyage seul, je vais avec toi, et je reviendrais ensuite ici tout de suite après, une fois que je serais sûr que tu seras bien arrivé. On est d'accord ?

-Ok, Jack c'est toi le patron ! dit Mac avec un sourire.

-Maintenant tu t'habilles et on monte à la surface, il faut que tu sois au même endroit. Je te renverrais à la date de ton arrivée.

-Si vous permettez mon général, intervint Sam rapidement il faut que ce soit la date d'aujourd'hui, sinon il va revenir et vous induiriez une boucle temporelle.

Jack se passa une main lasse sur son front, il sentait pointer la migraine.

-Vous êtes sûre Carter ?

-Absolument mon général ! Nous sommes le 22 novembre, vous pensez fortement au 22 novembre 1986, Mac aura un trou de dix jours dans sa vie mais tout ira bien.

Pendant ce temps Mac s'était habillé, il était prêt.

Le petit groupe monta à la surface. Tout était en ordre. Jack avait hâte que tout cela se termine. Les adieux furent brefs, Sam se jeta dans les bras de Mac, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Jack eut un geste d'agacement, mais Mac l'avait fait exprès. Son petit sourire en témoignait. Pour lui faire comprendre sans doute le message. Si tu n'es pas trop idiot, fais quelque chose !

-Comment doit-on procéder Sam ? on doit se toucher ou pas ? demanda Mac.

-Je pense que si vous vous tenez par la main ça suffira.

Ils les regardaient intensément, les deux hommes, la même personne à des temps différents se tenant la main. Jack avait fermé les yeux, il serrait dans son poing la petite pierre qui se mit à jeter des éclats bleus fulgurants. Puis dans une gerbe de lumière ils disparurent. Un instant ils étaient là, la seconde d'après ils n'y étaient plus.

Ils retenaient leur souffle et attendaient. Les minutes passaient, rien. Un quart d'heure plus tard un autre éclat lumineux, et Jack réapparut exactement au même endroit. Le soupir que poussa Sam avait du s'entendre jusqu'en bas dans la vallée.

26

Jack redonna aussitôt la pierre à Sam.

-Je serais capable de la faire marcher sans m'en rendre compte dit-il.

Il arborait un large sourire.

-Alors ? Mon général ?

-Vous auriez vu les bagnoles qui étaient sur le parking ! des Cadillac, des Taurus ! le bonheur d'un collectionneur !

-Jack ! On vous demande si Mac est bien rentré dit Daniel avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

-Mais oui, il est bien rentré ! dit-il avec désinvolture.

-On s'inquiétait parce vous êtes parti un quart d'heure !

-Oh ! je n'ai fait que l'aller et le retour ! il a retrouvé sa voiture, on s'est dit adieu, et je l'ai vu s'en aller. Tout va bien pour lui. Et puis je suis rentré, non ? c'est le principal. Fin de l'histoire.

Sam était très déçue, un fois de plus elle se trouvait écartée. Qu'avaient dit les deux hommes avant de se séparer ? elle ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Pourtant elle avait lu dans le regard de Mac tellement d'amour. Lui ne l'oublierait pas, elle en était certaine et heureuse pour la Sam du futur.

Mac allait lui manquer, il avait pris une telle place dans son cœur ! La place qu'un autre n'avait pas su prendre …

27

Sam attendait l'ascenseur. Elle avait une tâche urgente à finir. Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et elle entama la lente descente vers le cœur de la base.

Que c'est long pensa t-elle. A peine arrivée elle courut jusqu'à son labo et s'y enferma. Elle devait découvrir si Séshat avec ses retours en arrière avait joué un rôle dans la vie de Mac.

Sam passa la nuit sur son ordinateur, elle finit par trouver.

Il y avait un document du 23 septembre 1992, qui relatait l'explosion d'une bombe dans une école. Trois enfants étaient enfermés dans une salle sans fenêtre, dont la porte était piégée. Une vitre séparait la pièce où se trouvaient les enfants et le local dans lequel était déposé la bombe. On ne pouvait pas évacuer les élèves sans tout faire sauter.

L'artificier, un spécialiste en la matière n'avait pas pu déjouer le système extrêmement sophistiqué. De l'électronique inconnue pour lui, des mélanges chimiques inédits, une technologie futuriste avaient dit plus tard les éminents spécialistes.

Durant une heure il avait tout essayé sous le regard terrorisé des enfants. Il avait échoué. Au dernier moment, à quelques secondes de la fin du compte à rebours quelqu'un l'avait tiré en arrière de force, pour lui sauver la vie. La bombe avait explosé, tuant les enfants et le blessant.

Cet artificier se nommait Mac Gyver.

Et si la bombe avait été posée par Séshat ? Il y avait de fortes chances que oui.

Sam se remit debout péniblement. Son cœur était serré, tant de souffrances endurées…Elle devait absolument parler au général.

Epilogue

1

-Qu'allons-nous faire de Séshat ? demanda Daniel au briefing qui eut lieu le lendemain.

-On va la soigner avec nos moyens terrestres. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres.

-Naturellement on ne pourra pas la sauver dit Daniel.

-Non, dit Jack en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais nous ferons notre possible.

-Mon général intervint Sam, nous devons la renvoyer d'où elle vient.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous dites !

Jack avait pâli.

-Si elle meurt maintenant, elle ne pourra pas intervenir dans la vie de Mac. Et j'ai comme l'intuition que c'est une ses tentatives d'attentat, qui a fait changer Mac et l'a conduit à ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée mon général, mais la vie de Mac doit exactement être identique à la vôtre. Laisser mourir Séshat reviendrait à transformer le passé. Elle appartient à notre temps mais aussi au passé de la Terre puisqu'elle y est intervenue à plusieurs reprises. Il faut la libérer.

Un silence de mort régnait autour de la table. Des regards éloquents. Chacun méditait les phrases si justes de Sam.

Puis la voix de Jack, blanche, sans timbre, comme résignée.

-Faites ce qu'il faut Carter, mais vite, je ne veux pas la voir.

2

Le soir même Séshat passa la porte des étoiles. Elle revint sur sa planète dans un état pitoyable. Elle mit plusieurs semaines à retrouver sa forme et sa beauté. Quand enfin elle put se contempler dans un miroir, elle se sourit et se dit que finalement sa mission n'était peut être pas terminée, puisque Mac l'attendait en 1992 et que cette fois-ci elle essaierait de ne pas le rater.

3

A la fin du briefing Sam se décida à aller voir Jack, il y avait tant de questions qui étaient restées sans réponse !

-Venez Carter, entrez.

Elle prit place devant le bureau.

-Mon général, à propos de Mac ?...

Il la coupa.

-Il est bien rentré rassurez-vous.

-Non c'est pas ça ce que je voulais savoir. C'est au sujet des sciences, que s'est-il s'est passé dans sa vie ?

-Comment avez-vous su Carter ?

-ça ne va pas vous plaire mon général !

-Je vois, vous avez fouiné dans les archives de la fondation.

-Oui, dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

O'Neill soupira :

-Vous aviez vu juste Carter, c'est bien Séshat qui avait posé la bombe dans l'école maternelle, je viens de le comprendre maintenant. Après j'ai totalement tourné le dos aux sciences. Elles m'avaient trahi, j'avais trop compté sur mes connaissances.

-Que s'est-il passé après ?

-La suite vous la connaissez, Carter, je me suis réengagé dans l'armée. J'ai gravi rapidement les échelons, puis les Black Ops, de pacifiste je suis devenu le plus enragé à chasser les terroristes. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque… de quels terroristes il s'agissait. Naturellement Carter tout ceci est confidentiel. Détruisez le dossier que vous avez trouvé.

-Oui, mon général. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, lui dit elle en souriant.

-Je sais carter, je sais…dit-il à voix basse.

Sam eut bien du mal à regagner son labo, il lui avait fallu toute sa force pour cacher son désarroi et son chagrin au général O'Neill.

4

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mac, son général qu'elle aimait tant allait connaître l'indicible, avait connu l'indicible. La souffrance de Jack était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Cet homme s'était senti coupable et responsable de la mort de ces enfants, de n'avoir pas pu les sauver. Un monstre avait agi dans l'ombre, et ce même monstre quand elle serait guérie remonterait le temps pour commettre à nouveau son forfait. Il n'y avait aucune justice. Mais pour le bien de tous, pour la Terre, pour les alliés il fallait que ce fut fait, il fallait que Jack O'Neill passât par ces terribles souffrances pour devenir le premier humain à passer la porte avec son équipe et changer ainsi le cours de l'histoire de sa planète.

D'une main tremblante Sam appuya sur la touche supprimer. Le dossier disparut de l'ordinateur mais pas du cœur de Sam.

5

Le retour de Mac à son époque fut un peu difficile. Il eut beaucoup de mal à justifier le trou de dix jours dans sa vie. Son patron et ami Peter Thornton lui fit entièrement confiance et ne lui posa pas trop de questions. Il en fut très soulagé et il reprit le cours de sa vie, là où il l'avait laissée.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre devint rapidement assez flou comme dans un rêve, il se souvenait de son voyage, de la porte des étoiles mais les détails s'estompèrent avec les années. De son fabuleux voyage dans le futur il conserva précieusement un beau visage de femme dont le nom était gravé au fond de son cœur : Samantha. C'était l'amour de sa vie qu'il avait trouvé là au hasard du temps dans une époque qui n'avait pas encore existé.

6

Huit ans plus tard à la même base de Cheyenne Mountain. Un briefing avait lieu, le premier d'une longue série.

-Je vous ai adjoint Sam Carter disait le général Hammond.

Le nom résonna dans le cœur de l'homme comme un tambour. On y était. Dix ans que Mac Gyver devenu le colonel Jack O'Neill, attendait ce moment. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine il vit entrer la jeune femme blonde telle qu'en son souvenir. Une joute verbale animée par Ferreti et Kawalski débuta.

Il eut une pensée émue pour un autre Jack enfermé dans sa souffrance et sa solitude.

Mais Mac avait fait un voyage merveilleux dans son avenir. Un avenir qu'il pouvait changer à partir du moment que le projet stargate était commencé, un avenir qu'il voulait avoir avec cette brillante jeune femme. Alors toutes les souffrances endurées au cours de ces années, seraient oubliées. Il se le jura : il n'y aurait aucun règlement militaire qui l'arrêterait.

Sam fut surprise de voir un sourire sur le beau visage un peu dur de son supérieur. Un sourire qui lui adoucissait les traits et rendait chaleureux son regard brun, un regard plein de promesses qui lui fit battre le cœur sourdement.

FIN

33


End file.
